Two Sisters,One Mistake
by Aaliyah Veda
Summary: This is about twins sister named Nina and Amanda with different types of personalities and different types of styles. Nina had a hard relationship with Roman Reigns/Joe and she it is hard for her to move on from a long lasting relationship of 5 years. Amanda in the other hand is having a hard time of opening up her feeling to other people. Will they ever change in there life.
1. Chapter 1

~Monday Night Raw~

*Amanda*

"Hi the name is Amanda or what people call me in the ring Samantha and me and my sister just got in the WWE from all of over hard work we did in the NXT. Me and my twin Sister Nina or Christina is very happy to be part of it even though me and her are twins".

I looked over at my sister Nina when we were in the locker room changing in to our gear, me and her are like close even though we do have different personalities. Nina is like a little girly to me and I am just a little crazy and dark and I just love black and red and she love white and pink and very nice. See totally different people but we still look alike.

"Hey Nina like my new gear"

Nina looked at me and laughed and said "You damn sure know that I hate black and red"

I gave me her a look and said out shut up okay at least I ma not a gillie girl like you Christina"

She looked at me and said "Oh shut up and let's go fight the Bella twins okay"

I nodded and went and put my nice brown hair in a ponytail while me and her was walking backstage to go in the ring.

*Nina*

I was walking and minding my own business until I saw my ex-boyfriend Roman Regins. Me and him was dating fro about 5 years and me and Roman didn't want to have kids or even get married because he didn't see me and him in a future together after what me and him been though for 5 years. Roman came up to me and in my mind I was like "Oh my god don't come over her please" and hr did anyways.

He looked up at me and said "Hey hows it going Nina"

I looked at him and tried to give him a fake smile and said "Yea it's going okay I mean I am finally working in the WWE" I said with a smile

Amanda looked at us and said "Okay while you to have a nice little connection her I am going to wait for my sister some where else"

Before Amanda left I kicked her in her leg and stick up the middle finger at her and said "Go fuck yourself Samantha"

She laughed and said "No problem sis" she said with a wave

I looked a Roman laughing and asked "What's so funny"

He looked at me and said "Oh nothing your sister and your seen my math with Jon and Cody and stuff"

I nodded and said "No shit Joe i wouldn't miss it for the world" I said smiling and flips my hair and walks away

*Roman*

I laughed and watched her walk away and licks my lips and went back to where Jon and Codly was and said "Who knew that ex-girlfriends gets even better"

Jon laughed at me and said "Joe get a life bro she is off limits now okay and as for her sister Amanda I call her so she is mine ass holes"

I laughed and Jon and said "Good luck with that Amanda is pretty hot but she is kinda then crazy chick"

Jon looked at me and said "I dig crazy chick and plus Nina and Amanda are twins what can happen"

I looked at him and said "You can have sex with the wrong person" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

Jon looked at me and said "Shut up Joe"

Codly looked at us and said "Idiots, can we just go warm up I hope you know I am still champion"

I laughed and said "Yea let's go"

~Later after the Twins Match~

*Amanda*

After winning our first match against another set of twins, I went to my locker room to get a towel to wipe my neck and went to go meet up with Nina. I saw Nina watch the Shield vs. Big Show,Mark Henry and Randy Ortan. I taped her shoulder and said "What the hell are you doing Nina"

She jumped and said "Nothing I ma just watching the boys match tonight it's the main event"

I crossed my arms and said "Don't tell me you still have feelings for Joe"

She nodded and said "Hey don't judge me okay I still like him and yes I know I know i have to move on but I can't"

I looked at her and gave her a small hug and said "Well try Joe wasn't good for you anyways okay"

She laughed and said "Yea whatever"

I looked at her and said "How about try to date someone from the Shield but not Joe maybe Codly or Jon"

She looked at me and said "Ew no not Jon he is to crazy fro me like come on but Codly the WWE Champ. I don't know I have to get to know him and you know that"

I nodded and said "Yea you better make you move on"

She looked at me and said "Oh no you don't you have to get to know Jon or I wont get to move on from Joe"

I kicked her and said "Oh hell no I haven't dated in months after CM Punk or hell no"

She laughed and said "You didn't tell me you slept Phillip"

I slapped her shoulder and said "It was all over social media bro"

She laughed and said "I know dumb ass but come on please"

I nodded and said "Fine I get to know Jon if you get to know Codly"

We shake hands and went to change over clothes in our locker rooms.

*After the Main Event*

*Dean*

I was coming out of the locker room until I saw Amanda talking to Paige and I went up to her and said "Hey Amanda can I talk to you if you don't mind"

She looked at me and nodded and she said "What's up Jon"

I looked at her and said "You did great in your match today"

She smiled and said "Thanks Jon you did great to"

I smiled and said "So I am inviting you and your sister to a party that Codly is hosting want to come"

She nodded and said "Sure why the hell not" she said with a smile and added "See you later Jon"

I waved goodbye and went to my car to drive home

*Nina*

I went to pack my stuff Amanda was waiting fro me in the car. I walked out and Joe was right in front of my locker room and I dropped my stuff and said "What the fuck Joe"

He looked at me and said "Look I wanted to talk to you since we are working together"

I looked at him and said "Joe look I am tried and hell I really don't want to talk about what happened with us and stuff we can talk maybe tomorrow about it you have my number and my sister's okay us it." I said backing away from him and walked to Amanda's car and puts my stuff in there and drives away with Amanda.

*Roman*

I watched Nina walk away from me and I was kinda down but you really couldn't tell but deep down I know that I still love Nina and I don't know why I broke up with her"


	2. Chapter 2

~The Next Day Early in the Morning~

*Nina*

I woke up from a bad nap after Raw yesterday. I was in my hotel room with Amanda with her ass in the air sleep. I looked over at the time and it was only 7am. I fell back on the bed with the pillow on my face and me screaming a little. I got up and kicked her off the bed and flipped my hair and went to go take a shower. When I got out I has gotten a phone call from Joe and and I answer and said "What's up Joe"

Joe said "Umm would you mine coming over for lunch today like around 12 maybe"

I saw Amanda up and said "What should I say"

Amanda grabs my phone and she and I had the same voice so she said "Hey Joe that's sound like a good idea I will see you there"

She gave me the phone back and headed in the shower.

Joe said "Okay I will see you there I guess"

After the phone call from Joe and got up and puts on a sports bra and so tights on of the color of pink and white and some white and pink sneakers on and waited for Amanda to get dress so we can work out.

*Amanda*

After getting dress I grabbed my car keys and my phone and walked out the hotel with Nina and hops in the car and starts driving to the gym. Nina looked at me and said "Why the hell did you do that"

I turned around and said "Do what"

She crossed her arms and said "The phone call you knew I wasn't ready to see him yet"

I laughed and said "You have to move on he broke up with you remember because he didn't see you and him in the future get the hell over it"

She looked at me and said "You know I can't and looks like we are here"

I nodded and parked the car I the parking lot and then went over to get my bag from the back seat and got out the car and grabbed my phone and keys and closes the door and we walked inside and we saw Codly , Jon and of course Joe. I laughed and said "So I see your stocking us now Jon and Joe"

*Dean*

I was working out with the guys and said "Why would I been stalking the twins I have a life you know"

Amanda looked at me and said "Yea okay but I know Joe is stalking my sister you called her this morning"

Jon laughed and said "Yea whatever to talk about our friendship thank you very much Manda"

Amanda looked at him and puts her arm near his neck and said "Don't ever call me that again" and she lets go and went on her way.

I watched her and licked my lips and said "You just got served by the twins bro"

Joe looked at me and said "Shut up Jon your already falling for Amanda "

I crossed my arms and said "Shut up Joe make me feel so type of way"

*Amanda*

I went to go get a drink of water until Jon came up to me and said "Hey Amanda"

I turned around and said "What Jon" I said crossing my arms

He looked at me and said "About that party I didn't give you the address and my phone number"

I laughed and said "Oh yea here is my number" I took out my pen out of my bag and wrote my number of his head and said "I would probably answer your call of not then just leave a voicemail okay" I said giving him a smile

He nodded and said "Yea no problem" he said walking away and I still had a smile on my face and went to get some water.

~Seth~

I am name is Codly or want people call me WWE Champion Seth Rollins. I am still part of the Shied and works with these idiots Jon and Joe and we are very close friends but I am in a relationship with Nina but we kept it a secret from Joe and everyone else because they don't need to know not even her sister. I saw that Joe still like her and I stuff but all I know is that he won't get in the way of me and her.

*Nina*

I was working out in a clam matter with my headphones in my eyes until Joe came up to me he wanted to talk to me, I walked over to the other side of the gym and said "What do you want Joe" I said when I took out my headphones.

Joe looked at me and said "I really need to talk to you like now"

I nodded and said "I see you need to speck up"

Joe looked at me and said "Look I am sorry about what happened a few months ago I didn't mean to break up with you"

I rolled my eyes and said "Look." He cut me off and said

"Nina I love you a lot and I just wanted to tell you that because I never really say I love you a lot you know"

I looked at him and said "Joe.."

*Seth*

I went over to get my bag to start heading home because I was getting a little tried from working out so I packed my bags and was about to head off until I saw Amanda. I wanted to tell Amanda that me and her sister is together in a relationship but if I did that Nina would get mad but what the hell. I went up to her and said "Amanda can we talk outside for a second"

She nodded and said "What up Seth"

I looked at her and said "Hey about Nina, me and her are kinda in a relationship"

She was stocked and said "What the hell and no one fucking told me shit"

I looked at her and said "She didn't want to tell you because she think it wasn't the right time to move on and you will go all Amanda on her"

She nodded and said "Yea you have a point, how long have you guys been dating"

I looked at her and said "5 months now"

She looked at me and said "5 fucking months your very lucky you told me if you told me later I would of cut your throat"

I laughed and said "I am heading back to the hotel and pack my things so go home I am pretty worn out today"

She nodded and punch me in the shoulder and said "I will see you in Tampa later"

I smiled and said "Bye Manda" I said laughing


	3. Chapter 3

*Nina*

I looked over at Joe and said "Joe me and you was gone after you broke up with me like..."

He cut me off and said "Nina please" he said starting to hug me and tries to kiss me

I pushed him away and slapped him across his face and said "Don't you dare try to kiss me again Joe I mean it okay". I walked away while Joe was still holding his face and I went over to Amanda and said "Can we go now please I need to get out of here, I said looking at Amanda while she was talking to Dean about something.

She nodded and said "Yea sure whatever I am ready to go back to Tampa anyways"

I smiled and said "Okay so grab your shit and lets get out of here you will see Jon in Tampa let's go"

She laughed and me and said "Okay whatever, Bye Jon"

Jon waved back a her and he went by his business.

*Amanda*

Nina and I went in the car and drove off the parking lot on to the street. I looked over at Nina and said "What is going on Nina why did you want to leave so fast"

She looked at me and said "So Joe wanted to talk to me, so I was like okay fine so I went and then Joe out of no where wants to say oh how he loves me and stuff like that an..."

I cut her off and said "Whoa wait a minute didn't you want him to say that he loves you" I said looking at her.

She nodded and said "Yes but that was 3 years ago Amanda, and like I was saying he kept hugging me and stuff and he tried to kiss me and I slapped him"

I laughed and said "Oh shit Nina I should tell Codly"

She looked at me and said "Whoa hold the fuck up why are you about to tell Codly"

I looked at her and said "I know you guys are going out I am not a dumb ass like you"

She smiled and said "Yea for a couple months but still don't tell Codly he will get pissed"

I nodded and said "Joe needs to know your taken okay,if not then boom he will keep doing that shit to you"

She nodded and said "I will tell him when we get to Tampa"

I smiled and said "You always have to be in a relationship before me, huh."

She laughed at me and said "I mean I am the nice twin"

*Joe*

After the twins left I was kinda hurt but not as much as she just slapped me in my face a backed away. I went up to Jon and said "Hey I just got slapped by Nina and I might get another on from Amanda"

Jon looked at me and said "Why did you tell Nina you love her then you make no sense bro"

I nodded and said "Yea your right I shouldn't have done that look I am going to head over to Tampa want to join the ride since I am going to your party"

Jon nodded and said "Yea let me just grab my suitcase from the hotel if you kinda would drop me off there"

I nodded and said "Yea sure whatever."

~Five hours Later~

*Nina*

After landing in Tampa me and Amanda got our bag and rolled them over to our car and hell it was good to get out of Ohio. I was driving this time since Amanda was to sleepy to drive and it was only 2pm. While I was driving Amanda got a phone call and I answered it and said "Amanda's Phone". Once i heard the voice it was Jon calling her and her said "Hey Nina is Amanda with you.

"Yea she is just sleeping though but I can give her the message"

"Ah, yea um. just tell her that the party that you guys are invited to is in my place in Tampa so yea see you there around 9pm"

I nodded and said "Okay thanks Jon I will see you there late bye". I hanged up the phone and continues to focus on the rode. Ten minutes later we pulled up at our mansion that we had and we did leave together to stick together. I woke up Amanda and said "We are home Amanda"

She nodded and me and said "It's good to be home"

I smiled at her while she got out the car and she went to go get her bag and I went to go open the door so Amanda can drag in the bags for me. It was good to be back home in Tampa even though smack down is in Tampa on Thursday.

I went over to my phone and saw that Seth texted me and he said "Hey I am home now want to come over you can bring Amanda if you want". When I saw the text hat Amanda can come I got scared because she just found out about us today and stuff like that, but the right thing to do was invite her anyways. I went over to Amanda and said "Want to come with me to Codly's house".

She looked at me and said "Yea sure I am not doing anything else, but did Jon call me when I was sleeping"

I nodded and said "Yea he said the party we got invited to is at his place at 9pm"

She nodded and said "It's 3:00 now so we have time let's go to your boyfriend's house then"

I laughed and said "Oh shut up okay I will drive so you can sleep in the car again and it not that far only minutes away"

*Seth*

I have just reached home from Ohio what a long trip. I went over and texted Nina about coming over and I then we over to take a shower and stuff like that and got something to eat and also fed my dog which was a pit bull. I put on a Black shirt and some white shorts on and my hair tied back. I went and sat on my couch and watched some t.v until they have came. Thirty minutes later they have came Amanda was screaming at the gate saying...

"Hey Codly open the fucking door"

I laughed and went over to open the car door and they parked they car in my garage and Amanda came up to me and gave a hug and said "If you hurt my sister I hurt you understood."

I looked at her and said "I promise I wont hurt your sister okay" I said whispering in her ear.

Nina came over and said "Amanda what did I tell you about taking my boyfriend's"

Amanda look at her and said "I have a better boyfriend then you please"

I laughed and said "Jon right"

Amanda gave he a ugly look and said "Shut up okay". She walked inside and went to the bathroom.

Nina came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and said "You know I like you a lot right"

I nodded and said "Yea I know" I said giving her a kiss on the lips and I took her hand and walked inside.

Amanda came out and said "Look we need to talk all of us"

I nodded and said "Okay what's up Amanda"

*Amanda*

I looked at Codly and said "So when you left things we a little upside down" I said, I didn't want to tell him about what happen in the gym with Nina but it is important for him to know so I said "It's about Nina and Joe"

Codly looked up and said "What, what happened at the gym when I left Nina"

Nina looked at him and said "Don't worry about it babe it's not important at all"

He looked at Nina and said "Hell yea it is, Amanda please keep going"

I looked at him and said "Joe tried to kiss her and she slapped him across his face leaving a mark."

Codly stands up and said"You expect me not to be pissed about this Nina and you though not to tell me right" he get's up and steams out the living room and went upstairs"

Nina looks at me and said "I fucking told you not to tell you, i told you and see what you have done"

I stood up and said "Hold up I am doing you a favor before he finds out himself by someone else"

Nina rolled her eyes at me and she followed Codly.

*Nina*

I walked upstairs where Codly was and knocked on the door and said "Can I come in Codly". I opened the door and went inside and saw that he was sitting on the bed so I deiced to seat right next to him and say "Are you mad at me"

He looked at me and said "Of course not I am mad a Joe for kissing you"

I nodded and said "Hey me and him are down okay I want to be with you and only you Rollins WWE Champ"

He smiled at me and said "No more Joe right"

I nodded and climb onto his lap and wraps my arms around his neck and pushes my hair back and says "Only you Codly"


	4. Chapter 4

~Two hours later~

*Amanda*

It was about 5 o'clock and I was still here in this house with the most unfair people who is having sex upstairs and I am seating her on my own doing nothing but posting on Instagram. I was about to take a nap and until then the door bell rang. I rolled my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the bell just kept on ringing. I got up and open the door but my eyes was still kinda close and said "Dude go somewhere people are trying to nap"

Joe looked at me and said "Umm I only have one question, why are you in my friend's house"

I opened my eyes wide and said "Joe your in Tampa,why are you here"

He looked at me and said "The real question is why in the hell are you here"

"I live around here so I wanted to see my friend" he said

I nodded and said "Well Codly is busy right I will take a message"

He looked at me and said "Wait why are you here"

I lied to him and said "Training with Codly"

He laughed and said "Yea if your here Nina is so let me pass"

I laughed and said "Okay be my guess". If I told Roman that Nina is having sex with his best friend/partner, he would think I am lying so I am going to let him find out himself I don't care.

*Nina*

Me and Codly was going at it for 2 hours and a few minutes. It was so fun that I forgot Amanda was downstairs on her own I cupped Seth's face and said "That was fun" I said breathing heavily.

He laughed and burned his face into my chest and said "Yea it was great and fun"

I laughed and then I heard knocking at the door and I got up about to open it, until I heard Joe's voice saying "Seth your in there I need to take to you". My eyes widen and I looked at Seth and said "Joe is at the door" I whispered

He got up and said "Go hide somewhere then"

I nodded and said "You think I don't know that.

Joe was still knocking saying "Dude open up"

Codly said "Give me a second"

I went to go hide in the closet and sat there.

*Seth*

I got up and walked over to unlock the door and cracked it saying "What do you want Joe"

He looked at me and said "Your room smells like shit tell you little friend to stop hiding in the closet"

Amanda came and said "Codly we have to get back training"

Joe looked over at Amanda and me and said "Don't tell me you banged the crazy twin"

Amanda looked at him and said "You wish asshole"

She walked out and went downstairs and says "If you find my sister Seth tell her I will be waiting for her in the car"

I looked at Amanda and said "Thanks so much Amanda for you help"

She laughed at me and said "It had to come out now or later"

Joe looked at me and said "Where's Nina then?" he asked me

Nina came out the closet and looked at Joe and said "Hey Joe" she said waving at him with the blanket around her body

Joe looked at me and said "You banged my ex-girlfriend"

Nina looked at him and said "I am in a relationship with him Joe"

He looked at me and he was about to punch me in his face until Nina came over to try to protect me and she said "What the hell Joe I can't have a relationship after you broke up with me like I don't want you anymore, just fucking leave"

Joe looked at Nina and said "I loved you"

Nina said "So did I but not anymore we are done okay go somewhere,leave"

Joe left the room and walked slowly outside

*Amanda*

I walked outside and I saw Dean in Joe's car and walked up to him and knocked on the window and when he pulls the window down I said "So your Joe's Pet now I see"

He laughed and said "He is just my ride, anyways what are you doing here"

I looked at him and said "Nina wanted to see Codly and they did a lot of looking of each other"

He laughed and said "Poor Joe"

I smiled at him and said "So I can't wait to go to your party tonight"

He nodded and said "Yea me to I can't wait, but I been meaning to ask you?"

I looked at him and said "Ask me what?"

He smiled at me and said "I want to take you out to eat if you don't mind"

I looked at him and started to turn red a little bit and said "Yea sure I would love to"

He smiled at me and said "Yea okay so I will see you then okay"

I nodded and walked back to the car waiting for Nina.

*Nina*

I walked and went to get dressed and I was putting on my shoes, I was rushing so Codly wouldn't have to take to me,when I was about to leave he grabbed my arm and said "Hey your in a rush, are you mad at me for something"

I shock my head no and said "I am not mad I just want to go home now okay" I gave him a kiss and added "I will see you at the party Codly" I walked out the house and went over to the car and puts in my car keys and drives off to the streets.

I looked at Amanda and said "Why did you let him in the house"

She looked at me and said "First of all I didn't let him in and what would I say that how your having sex with Codly and your together"

I shock my head and said "Okay your right"

She looked at me and said "I know I am right but I only have one question for you, how was the sex"

I looked at her and said "Really do you need to know my sex life with him"

She nodded at me and said "Uh yea your my sister, I mean for now i have no sex life okay, no guy can control me"

I looked at her saying "But Phillip right"

She gave me that mad face and said "Shut up Nina just shut up"

I smiled, it was 7 o'clock and that;s when we got home, I went upstairs to go and went to go shower and get ready for this party me and Nina got invited to. Once I got out the shower I went to go put on a White dress with some white and pink heels and I walked downstairs to see if Amanda was ready and she was. She was wearing a Black dress with red heels. We walked to Amanda red car and starts to drive to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

*Nina*

It was already 8:30, by the time we got to Jon's house even though it was Codly's party, but it was Jon's house was so much bigger. I then woke up when Amanda moved my shoulder and I said "What do you want from me I can't sleep"

Amanda looked at me and said "Well,I am sorry but we are at Dean's place and it's like 8:30"

I nodded and said "Okay fine, the guys should be there already, I don't even feel like going in seeing Joe and Codly right now." I said looking at her

Amanda looked at me and said "Oh stop being sure a baby and get up and have fun with your boyfriend and I will have my fun".

As I saw her get out the car I also got out as well. I went around and I met up with Amanda on the other side of the car. She looked at me and said "Come on we are a little early go say hi to Codly already."

*Codly* 

It was only 20 minutes away from my party starting. Me and Dean was having a nice conversation and Dean said to me "Codly all I have to say is don't fuck up my party house please"

I laughed at him and said "Don't worry there is only 40 people coming okay"

He laughed and said "Oh yea and don't get me drunk because I will do something I might regret"

I smiled and said "Yea sleeping with Amanda is such a regret"

He looked at me like he was going to slap the crap out of me but Nina came over to my shoulder and said "Hey babe, afraid I wasn't going to come anymore"

I laughed and said "Well I had been thinking about the whole thing that happened"

She smiled and kissed me cheek and said "Don't worry about that, this is your night at your party okay".

*Amanda*

As I was drinking Champagne I believe I had already up to my second glass. I then spotted Jon talking with Nina and Codly and I walked over there saying "What's up bitches"

Nina laughed at me and said "Amanda don't tell me your drunk already?"

I laughed at her and said "No this is my second glass and about to get another one, Waiter!"

Jon came up to me and said "Don't over do it Amanda and getting drunk, because anything can happen."

I looked at Dean and said "Oh please Jon it not like I am going to sleep with a random"

Codly looked at me and said "Amanda I hope you know that this is a party not a club"

I looked at him and said "I hope you know that your dating my sister not a whore"

Codly has a lot of jokes up his sleeve but I always end up turning him down. Before I could say anything else Joe had walked in.

*Joe*

I drove up in the house of the party I have been invited to and the person who I was now dating now which was Elizabeth Mendez or Liz in the WWE world. She asked me out 4 months ago and the only reason why I had to confront Nina is because it was the right thing to do. I walked in holding Liz's hand and saw that the whole group was standing there talking

I walked over to them and Amanda spotted me first and said "Look what the dumb ass brought a little tiny whore with him"

Nina looked at me and said "That little tiny is our best friend and Divas Champion"

I was stocked that Liz was like close friend with the twins who knew. Liz laughed at their comment and said "Well then Manda I believe that you and Dean had sex already"

I turned around and started to laugh and said "Burn, nice one Liz"

Amanda looked at Liz and said "You lucky that your my best friend"

Jon has spit out his drink and said to Liz "Okay Liz real funny she might be attractive to this body but come on, she can't handle this"

Amanda looked at Jon and said "Oh yea fine your house, after this party, let's see if you can handle me" she walks away to get another drink

Jon had a smirk on his face and said "Looks like I am getting laid tonight"

*Nina*

I looked at Jon and slapped his shoulder and said "Jon your getting laid with my drunk sister watch what will happened the next day"

Jon looked at me and said "Yea I so believe you there" he said looking at me

I was stocked that our best friend Liz was with my ex-boyfriend Joe,that is not even right. I walked over to Liz and said "Can we talk"

She looked at me and said "Yea what's up"

I looked at her and said "You didn't tell me your with Joe"

She laughed and said "Yea I did, I told you that months ago and I even said I am dating Joe"

I looked at her and said "Okay maybe I wasn't listening but, I didn't think it would be my Joe"

She looked at me and said "Your Joe is no longer, I am doing you a favor here to make you forget him"

I smiled and hugged her and said "Thank you so much your like the best friend ever"

~Four Hours Later~

*Codly*

The party was now over and I was going to take Nina and Amanda, home because she ended up being drunk with Liz and Amanda. I looked at Nina and said "Babe I am taking you home okay"

Nina gave me a drunk smile and she had her heels in her hand and said "Oh come on the party can't be over yet we just started"

I looked at her and said "Okay that's it" I picked her up from her feet and was carrying her. Jon and Amanda was who knows where. Joe grabbed Liz off and he went to his car and drove home. I got inside my car and started driving my way home, by the time I put her in the car she was knocked out. An hour and thirty minutes had passed. I got home and she had woke up and Nina's head was hurting a lot and she said to me "Codly what did I do"

I laughed and said "Your at my place don't worry okay you didn't do anything"

Nina looked at me tried and said "Codly I would have sex with you now but I am to tried to do anything and in plain"

I laughed and said "Oh don't worry about it okay, I will be fine with out sex." I got out the car and I helped her walk inside the house and up to my bed room. I then took off my shirt while she was taking off her dress she laid in my bed and she tries to go to sleep. I took of my pants and I went to go to sleep right next to Nina.

*Amanda*

I was with Jon, I wasn't even that drunk like Liz and Nina was. I knew what the hell I was doing,I looked at Jon and said "You know I am not drunk right"

He smiled at me and said "Wow I am so proud of you Amanda".

I laughed and said "I meant what I said Jon, you think I can't handle you, I know I can"

He smiled and said "Okay fine then prove it"

I looked at him and cupped his face and roughly kissed him and that kiss was longer then I had imagine. Jon started to zip down my dress and I started to unbutton his shirt. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and ended up in a bedroom.

*Liz*

Hi I am Elizabeth Mendez, my wwe name is Liz and I am WWE Divas Champion. I am also Amanda and Nina's best friend, Me and Joe been going out for a very long time then you think. He was already cheating on Nina with me and we been going out for 2 years but we said and claimed 4 months. He left Nina because he wanted me more then her so it didn't matter I am glad he dumped her for me. I was living with Joe already and I looked at him and said "Babe what are you doing"

He looked at me and said "I am eating a midnight snack with out you"

I laughed and said "Your so not fair, sharing is caring babe" I walked up to him and took his ice cream.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck and said "You know I love you right"

I smiled while turning around and cupping his face and said "I love you to"


	6. Chapter 6

*Liz*

It was the now Wednesday and soon we had to get back on the road. I tried to get up from the bed until I had realized that I was naked. I fall back into the pillow and Joe looked at me and said "Someone is having a bitchy morning" he said

I turned my head to look at him and said "Yea someone is,which is you",I rolled my eyes and gets up from the bed

He turned his head at me and said "Oh come on don't be like that come back to bed and be with your man"

I laughed and said "Yea that man is the guy who cheated on my best friend for me"

He got up and looked at me and said "Come on Liz don't be like that, I love you okay"

I nodded and kissed him and said "I am going to go shower, I have to go work out with the girls"

He looked at me and said "But we all work out at the same gym why not go together?" he asked

I looked at him and said "Because we want to work out without our men distracting us"

He laughed at me and said "So I am an distraction?"

I looked at him and said "Yea you are" I walked in the shower and sings in the shower.

*Amanda*

It was 6:30 in the morning, I was still sleeping until my phone went off and dropped on the floor. I was slowing trying to reach my phone and I looked at the same time. I didn't even want to get up at all, I was in to much pain in between my legs, I turned around and saw Jon watching me and playing with my hair. I turned to look at him and says "I have to go Jon, how much I would love to stay but I have to go home and change and great ready to work out"

He nodded and said "Oh yea today is Wednesday, I forgot to turn on my alarm clock on my phone"

I smiled at him and said "Your so annoying Jon"

He watched me as I was putting on my underwear and bra back on and he said "Why don't you just come back in this bed and not leave sound like a prefect idea right"

I laughed and said "Jon I didn't bring extra clothes with me, it's not like I planed to sleep with you"

He looked at me and said "Well you kinda did I mean you did say My house, after the party"

I slapped his arm and said "Shut up Jon" I said looking at him and added "Can you zip me up please"

He came over to me after he puts his pants on and came over to zip me up and then he started to kiss my neck saying "You can't stay for another hour, you don't even live that far from me"

I turned around and said "Jon I will come back later okay,Promise". I kissed him on his cheek and then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me and close and he kissed me and let's go.

I looked at him and said "Bye Jon"

*Nina*

I woke up holding my head, I sat up a bit grabbing my phone texting the girls to go to the gym at 8. I turned and Codly was up texting on his phone. He looked at me and said "How did you sleep babe"

I smiled and laughed and said "I had a good sleep but my head still hurts and I have to go"

He looked at me and said "Where are you going"

I looked a Codly and said "I am going home and then to the gym"

He smiled and said "You know you left your clothes here right"

I laughed and said "Oh yea I always forget that I always bring clothes with me" I looked at her and added "I will be in the shower"

After I took a shower and started getting dress in front of Codly and he said "That Tattoo of the Butterflies on your back,What does it mean"

I looked at my tattoo in the minor and said "Me and Amanda has the same tattoo but different colors"

He smiled and said "At least I know what twin I am sleeping with"

I smiled and said "Yea okay,I got to get going it's like 7:30"

He laughed at me and said "You know I have to come with you right"

I looked at him and grabbing my bag "Why do you have to come with me Codly"

He laughed and said "I hope you know I drove you to my house and Amanda drove you to the party so"

I laughed and nodded and said "Okay you got a point, hurry you and put a shirt on then"

*Joe*

While Liz was talking a shower and had decide to go downstairs and get food for myself. After grabbing some cereal I sat down and looks though my phone. I decide to call Amanda because I knew she was already up.

She answered the phone at the final ring and said "What do you want Joe I am driving here"

I smiled and said "Okay where are you driving to?"

She answered and said "To Liz's House, if your looking for Nina she is not with me okay"

I chuckled and said "Yea okay sure's she not put her on the phone"

She answered me back and said "Look I will call you back, I am at her house". She hangs up with me and the doorbell rang.

I waked over to the door and said "Hi Manda"

She gave me a shock face and I said "You live here to, Oh great now I have to see your face everyday"

Liz was coming down the stairs and said "Thanks for the ride Amanda, Bye babe". She kissed me and went off with Amanda.

*Jon*

I was home sleeping as always after Amanda had left. It was 8:30 by the time I woke up, I got up and took a shower and once I got out I looked at my phone and I got a lot of text messages from Joe and Codly.

I texted back saying "You guys just love to blow up my phone don't you"

Codly texted back and said "I didn't even do anything,that was from last night dumb ass"

I texted him saying "Why did you text me last night"

Codly texted back saying "Because my girl friend's twin sister went missing"

I laughed and texted back saying "She was with me but she is now with Liz I believe"

Joe texted me and said "Yea they all went to the Gym now stop blowing up my phone and I will see you there soon"

I nodded and said "Whatever Joe"

*Codly*

I was driving Nina tot he gym and she watched me text at every stop light we ended up to and she asked "Who you texting Babe"

I looked up and said "No it was just Jon and Joe in a group chat with me"

She laughed and said "Wow really, you have friends Mr. Seth Rollins"

I laughed and said "Oh real funny "

She laughed at me and smiled and said "Just drive Codly"

I started to drive and a few minutes later we finally made it to the gym.

Amanda was working out and having a conversation with Liz as always.

*Amanda*

Me and Liz was talking and I saw Nina and Codly walk in. I looked at her and said "So you get to bring your man, but we can't"

Nina laughed and said "First of all his my ride and second if you didn't sleep with Jon last night he wouldn't been here right now."

I nodded and said "Okay you got a point, makes sense"

I wasn't ready to see Jon in the gym because I wasn't sure if he though it was a one night thing or if it was me and him somewhere in these. I don't know what to think at all,my last relationship turned in to a shit show with CMPuck. I knew I couldn't be in another relationship with anyone else at all, I had to talk to Jon before we get back on the road to New York City.

*Liz*

I looked at the girls and said "How about we start working out now please before Codly friend's gets here"

I went to work out with the twins and I looked at Amanda and said "So how was it"

She turned and looked at me and said "How was what?" she said me

I gave me a little push on her shoulder and said "The sex, how was the sex with Jon?" I said laughing

Amanda nodded and said "Oh yea, it was wonderful Hardcore bitch"

Nina laughed and said "Don't tell us in detail Amanda,not while Codly is here"

Amanda and I started to laugh and said "Whatever you say Nina"

The guys was arriving in the gym, but someone that I never meet before walked in with them and Nina and Amanda knew who the hell it was. I wonder who it could be.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Aaliyah here and I am glad that you are reading my story. If you don't mine leave comments for me I want to see if you like it or don't so I can know if I should keep up with the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nina

I was working out with the girls and having a nice laugh with them. That all had to change until we saw the boys walks in and their was a another person with them as well. And I had a shocked look on my face and said "Holy fuck Amanda look" I pointed in the distance.

Amanda looked at me and said "This can't be happening to me right now" she got up and covered her face and went to the bathroom.

I watched while she went to the bathroom, I went over to Codly and said "Babe what is Phillip doing here?" I said looking at him

He looked at me and said "Well I don't even know at all ask Jon or Joe"

I nodded at him and went up to them and grabbed them both by their shirts and said "What the hell is he doing here guys"

Joe looked at me and said "I invited him here to train with us, didn't you get the email that he is coming back?"

I looked at him confused and said "Well no I didn't know that, and you out of all people Joe know why he can't be around us."

Joe nodded and said "I understand with him and Amand..."

Jon cuts him off and said "Hold up Phillip is with Amanda?"

I nod my head no and said "More like the ex-husband, he was caught cheating on her by the press"

Amanda

I was in the bathroom talking with Liz saying "I don't want to look at him or even talk to him Liz."

Liz nodded and said "I didn't know you was married to him but damn."

I laughed and said "Oh please you act like you haven't seen him around"

Liz gave me her little fake smile and said "Oh please I don't know this Phillip guy at all okay, I wasn't even around the time when you guys was married"

I looked at her and said "Oh yea you came when I was going threw the divorce"

Liz 

I lied right in front of my best friend's face, I did know Phillip then because I was that girl he was cheating on with. Man I fucked up big time, I was only around my 20's when that happened I wasn't thinking right and I was drunk.

I walked out the bathroom and then I spotted Phillip, He was still hot as always and he was working out by himself. I walked up to him and said "I know you remember me Phillip or CMPunk is what I call you know, yes". I gave him a little smirk and he got up and looked at me and grabbed my arm and pushing me over the a wall where know one knew we were there. He looked at me and said "Are you following me or something"

I laughed and said "Why would I be stalking you okay, I have a life of my own and I for example work for the WWE dummy"

He stared to laugh and I said "Oh really so I am to believe that your my ex-wife's BFF." he laughed at me again and said "Wow you got some damn nerve to show your face at me"

I looked at him and said "Well how about you sir tell that to my boyfriend Romen Regins". Joe was standing there and said "Is there a problem babe?" He said crossing his arms

I nodded no and said "No just talking with him and to get to know him that's all". I grabbed his hand and walked off my way.

Jon 

I was working out with Codly and I said "Well that's a shocker about Amanda being married"

He nodded and said "Hell I never knew that he was married to an NXT star"

I laughed and said "Well yea he did say he digs crazy chicks and we beat his ass at the same time"

He laughed and said "Well good for him but something is fishy with him and Lizzy over there"

I looked at him and said "Yea I see that and Joe token can of it" I looked the other way and saw Amanda and said "I will be back Codly I need to talk with Amanda"

He gave me a nod and I got up and walked over to her direction and said "Amanda can we talk please"

Amanda

I was working out until Jon came over and he wanted to talk with me, I nodded and took my headphones out and walking over to an area where we can talk at. I was a little worried and said "Look Jon you don't have to explain anything okay, it was just an one time thing and I get it okay"

He looked at me confused and said "Amanda I wasn't going to say that and do you think it was a one time thing? Like come on Amanda really"

I looked at him and said "Hey I seen you with these people from the strip club and you take them home, and I just don't want to be one of them so please" I walked away putting my headphone back on.

He grabbed her from my arm and said "Amanda you need to stop running okay because I really do like you and I want to get to know you more."

I turned around and looked at him and said "Look Jon I was married to the man I though I could trust and love for the rest of my life., but I was wrong and I don't want to make the mistake ever again"

He looked at me and said "Who said you was going to make that mistake with me" he said smirking at me

I looked at him with a smile and he pushes me against the wall softly and he started to give me a hard kiss and my hands was still hold Jon's hands.

*Monday Night Raw Night*

Nina

I was in the car with Codly and said "Babe are we staying in New York for a couple days or you just want to go to the show and go back to Tampa?" I said looking at him

He looked at me when we got to a stop light and he said "We can just stay in New York because our show is in Brooklyn on Thursday babe."

I nodded and said "So I will book a hotel room for us and do you want to use my card or yours?" I said asking him

He said "I don't care whatever you want to use Nina."

I nodded and found a room for us, I gave him the address said "Okay here is the place"

He nodded his head and he continues to drive the car. We pulled up at our hotel at 3:00pm and hell I was tried. The people took our bags out the car and me and Codly walks in the elevator and we was on the 3rd floor. I was holding his hand and he had the key and we walked in the room, he takes off his jacket and closes the door. I was taking off my shoes and walking in the living room watching Codly on his phone.

Codly

I was texting Joe and Jon to see if they wanted to go to the gym before we had to work. I got up from the couch and Nina said "Where you going"

I looked at her and said "To take a shower so I can work out in the hotel with Joe and Jon"

She nodded and said "Can I join you in the shower?"

I laughed and said "You don't even need to ask babe" I smiled at her and grabbed her arm bring her close to me and started to kiss her. I picked her up and we walk our way to the bathroom.

Jon

I was with Amanda in the car and I was driving the car while she was sleeping, I was on my way to the hotel, me and Amanda has gotten. Once we got there I woke her up and she said "We are at New York already, God that was fast"

I laughed at her and I said "You was just sleeping through out the ride Amanda". We both got out the car and we walked inside will get our key and walk to our room. Once we got there she looked at me and said "Oh babe I will be back I have to see if Nina got here okay" she said looking at me and she gave me a kiss and walked out the door. I went to take a shower and enjoy the time watch my self of tv

Amanda

I was walking out giving Jon a kiss and smiled walking down the hall to go to the elevator. I was walking down and texting at the same time. I had turned the corner to get in the elevator and I saw Liz leaving Phillip's room and Liz gave him a kiss on the lips. I was shocked and I was about to punch that bitch in the face. I walked over there and said "Hey remember me bitch"


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda

I was walking out giving Jon a kiss and smiled walking down the hall to go to the elevator. I was walking down and texting at the same time. I had turned the corner to get in the elevator and I saw Liz leaving Phillip's room and Liz gave him a kiss on the lips. I was shocked and I was about to punch that bitch in the face. I walked over there and said "Hey remember me bitch"

Liz turned around and said "Wow Amanda, what are you doing here?"

I looked at her and said "I was going to visit my sister in this hotel and I see you kissing my ex-husband."

She nodded and said "Yes I did kiss your ex-husband Amanda, your EX-HUSBAND!, I wonder why you still care so freaking much"

My eyes had widen and I couldn't hold by myself and I slapped Liz across her face really hard and said "How dare you say that to me" I said looking at her on the ground.

Her face was red and had a shock look on her face and she said "Someone must be an Angry Bitch"

I nodded and looked at her and jumped on her and we had gotten in a fight and Jon came out of know where picking me up by grabbing on to my waist and carrying me back to our room, I was moving around so much for him to let me go and I was just kicking around with my hair all over the place and Jon carries me to the bedroom said "Why didn't you let me finish her off?" I said screaming at him

Jon

I put Amanda down on the bed and she started to yell at me and I said "Why?, are you freaking serious Amanda you got in a fight in the hotel"

She got up and said "Jon, she is such a little bitch I would have never slap her if I hadn't a damn reason"

I looked at her in the eyes grabbing her arm and said "Amanda you need to relax yourself, what you are doing right now is not right okay"

She nodded and she looked at me and she walking away. She had went in the kitchen looking for something to drink and I followed her and said "Don't give me your silent treatment babe".

She looked at me and she said "Jon, please I don't want to talk about what happened anymore." she said walking away with a big bottle in her hand

I went behind her when she was at the kitchen sink to pour water in her water bottle, I went up to her and wrapped my arm around her stomach and moves her hair to the other said of her shoulder and started to kiss her neck. I whispered into her ear saying "Let's take this to the bedroom"

She smiled at me and puts her water bottle down and turns around to look at me and said "Okay, but we don't have much time more like an hour since you have to go work out and shower before going there".

I nodded and said "Okay that's good enough", I took her head leading her towards the bedroom again, she closed the door and she locked it just in case. She looked at me with her little smile and I begin to laugh at her and she came over to kiss me,she begin taking off my shirt and I took of her tang top and leggings. She pushed me on to the bed and she wanted to take over so I just let her,I took off her bra and underwear and she pulled down my pants. We went under the covers and she climbed on to me and she begin to laugh and I turned her over and I started going in her pretty hard. She started to moan out my name and Amanda was getting louder ever time I got into her even deeper. Then I begin to slow down and I looked at the time and it was 4:30 pm. Amanda was tried out and I said "I am going to take a shower so I can leave okay"

She smiled back at me and she was trying to fix her hair and she said "Yea go before your late"

Nina

After the wonderful shower, it took my head off things and gave me a clear head it was only 4:50 and I watched as Codly get's dressed and said "You look even cuter then how you look on t.v. babe"

He laughed at me and said "Well that's good to know that I turn you on, even when I am working."

I laughed at him while fixing up my hair and putting on some high-wasted jeans and a pink crop top and some white heels.

While I was putting on make up Codly came up to me and said "You don't need make-up, you look beautiful with out it babe."

I looked at him and said "Babe don't blame me okay I don't over do the make-up until I get to Raw"

He laughed at me and said "Yea love you but, I got to run and meet Jon, Joe and Phillip downstairs."

I nodded and said "Okay I will see you at Raw", I gave him a long kiss and then he left, I grabbed my purse and I started walking my way to meet up with Amanda at the parking lot. I looked at Amanda and said "Someone had a good time before coming down here"

She looked at me and said "Does my hair look that bad"

I nodded my head no and said " I just know that look on my face of the after math of sex sis".

~Monday Night Raw~

Amanda

I was driving Nina to Raw and I said "So have you talked to Liz"

She looked at me and said "I am texting her now about our promo tonight"

I nodded and said "Oh did she tell you what happened with her earlier today?"

She gave me an confused look and said "Not that I know of, why what happened?"

I laughed and said "I slapped the bitch across her face and attacked her to."

Nina looked at me and said "What the hell Amanda, why would you do that?"

I gave her a smirk and before I could say anything we was at Madison Square Parking Lot and I said "Ask her yourself, I am tried of telling people stories"

She rolled her eyes and walked out the car grabbing her bags and entering the Arena.

Liz

After that fight with me and Amanda I had to cover up my face with make-up, I was holding Joe's hand and said "I have to meet up with the girls, I will see you later okay"

He nodded and me and gave me a kiss and he said "Okay see you out there"

I went to find the girls and I said "Good luck with tonight honey's you will have some surprise tonight"

Nina looked at me and said "Wow Liz, let the best person win I guess, you mess with one twin you mess with both"

I laughed and said "Oh please, like your going to tell Joe and he will think that you want him back and then Codly will come running to me."

Nina laughed and want up to my face and said "Don't you dare put Codly in this".

I gave her a little smirk and said "I think it is to late for that". I walked away going to where the entrance was to go in there ring to do my promo. While Joe and Jon was talking about his problem with Codly and stuff like that, I walked in interrupting there little chat. I was walking in a nice purple short dress with black heels walking my was to the stair case and going under the ropes and grabs a mic from the other side. I put my mouth to it and said "You boys just has to stop arguing about a dumb title, I mean even if you get your rematch you have no match for Romen Regins or Dean Ambrose"

Jon

While Liz was going on and on about how Joe and me can beat Codly ass, which we can but I don't even know why Liz is even part of this at all. She then count my action when she said "You know just because I am the General Manger of Raw..". Wait hold up I paused for a second and said on the Mic "Wait Lizzy baby, when was this because that last time a checked there was no general Manger" I said with a smirk on my face and then Joe added

"Yea Dean here got a point since when was YOU General Manger of Raw?" He said the her

She gave us a smirk and said "Since hmmmm... Now actually" she said and then added "So this is what we are going to do here, for the man event tonight we are putting the title on the line here boys for the WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP in a Fatal Four-way Match with Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and of course Romen Regins and a Special Guess, Believe that!."

I had a shocked look on my face and said "Looks like Lizzy here is going to be a pain in our asses for every Raw isn't she?"

Joe nodded and said "Hell yea it would" he started laughing

Liz then continued and said "Oh don't worry it's not any of you are in a relationships or anything, you guys are going to be way to busy for them".

Amanda

I was watching the WHOLE Promo and I mean the WHOLE thing, me and Nina. When Liz was talking about relationships that was our time to go out the ring and we came out together when our Theme Song hits. Nina was wearing her pink and white ring wear while I was wearing it in red and black. I had a mic in my hand and was walking slowly down the ramp saying "Lizzy,Lizzy,Lizzy, you still don't understand that we was the ones who put you in your place, and it looks like we are going to have to do that again"

Liz laughed and said "I hope you know I am your boss and as of it looks like your boyfriends over here are in a match tonight just to let you know"

I nodded and said "But wait before we do that I just was to finish what you started which is you me and my sister in a match tonight"

Liz laughed at me again and said "Fine you have a deal, but before I go...". I then walked up to Codly and kissed him on his lips.

The crowd was going wild and Nina was the first one to hit her, Nina ran up to her and attacked her. I tried to pull her away and then she grabbed the mic and said "Touch him again you go to hell, BELIEVE THAT BITCH". She drops the mic in here face and walked out the ring going backstage.

Nina

This was another story line that I really don't want to be part of but I had no choice, I went inside our locker to change up after our match and also the guys match. And I was just washed out after the match, me and Amanda had to wait for the guys while they was changing in the Locker room. Once they have finished Codly was the first one to come up to me and he kissed me like he never did before and said "What was that for?" I said with a smirk

He laughed and said "That was for the make-up after Liz kissed me, which was weird right after everything"

I laughed and said "Yea I know but it part of the job you can't stop the story line"

He nodded and said "Yea, your right now lets get out of here I am hurting a lot after that match and getting hit with a chair"

I laughed and said "Yea let's hop in the car then I can make you feel relaxed"

Amanda

I was in the car texting with Nina while Jon was driving the car and he said "Are you ok?"

I nodded and started playing with his hair and said "Yea I am fine just tried out from tonight"

He smiled at me and said "Yea will you know getting hit with a chair by Phillip wasn't what I was expecting tonight"

I started to laugh and said "Suspect the unsuspecting babe". I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and then when I turned back to my phone was ringing and that's when Phillip started to call me


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda

I was looking at my phone looking if I should even answer the damn thing and I picked up and said "I though I blocked this number"

Phillip laughed and said "Oh I see what you mean by block me out of your life for good"

I talked through the phone and the funny part is that he was on speaker and Jon and heard everything so I said "Yea so like I what do you want from me anyways?

Jon looked at me and said "Really Amanda I don't like to hear this right now"

Phillip chuckled and said "Well then anyways Amanda... Can we talk, is breakfast for coffee okay?"

I looked at Jon and he gives me his little jealous look of his and I said "Yea sure but we have to do it at 7 am"

He then said "Yea great looking forward to see you there Amanda"

I then nodded and hangs up the phone and I turned to Jon and said "Don't worry about it Jon it's only coffee"

Jon nodded and said "Yea then right after coffee it would be partying right after that"

I laughed and said "Jon remember his the ex-husband not the new husband"

He laughed and said "Yea yea yea, we are here by the way"

I nodded and said "Great now I can shower and go to bed". I got out the car and I grabbed my purse and was walking up to the elevator to go to the hotel, I was waiting for Jon to catch up and after he did I walked inside going up to our floor in the hotel. After exiting I grabbed the key door out of my purse me and him walked in. I took off my jacket and throws it on the couch and went inside the bedroom and then grabs my towel and hops in the shower.

Nina

Codly and I was in our hotel room watching t.v together, with him next to me and me laying down on his legs, while I was on my phone. I looked up at him and said "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head and said "Yea just a little pain in my body right now and I am sore."

I got off of him and pouched his shoulder and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

He was rubbing his shoulder and said "Ouch and I didn't want to bother you in any way after what happened tonight"

I looked at him and cupped his face and said "I am fine, it's a story line not our life. I mean twitter is blowing up like crazy since everyone is like guess is me and you are going out or is it you and Liz."

He laughed and said "Well they will find out on Friday" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and he turns off the t.v and said "I am going go to bed because I need the pain to go away"

I got on top of him and started to kiss him and said "You can always stay here with me?"

He laughed and said "Yea I would love to but I have no energy right now babe"

I nodded and said "I know that but I wasn't taking about sex babe"

He laughed and said "Oops but still I need to get some sleep I need to work out tomorrow"

I nodded and got off of him and said "Okay fine, but don't over push yourself tomorrow"

He nodded and said "Yea I won't don't worry about me okay, now come to bed please"

I laughed and said "Yea whatever, I am coming" I then rushed over to go to the bed and Codly was already knocked out. I started to laugh and then I laid right next to him.

Liz

Me and Joe was have a conversation about what happened to my face since he saw me taking off my make-up and I said "Nina slapped me earlier when you left, and she was like I will take him back and stuff like that"

He looked at me and said "Yea it's is a huge problem like who slaps someone's girlfriend I mean I am over Nina I always been. I don't even want to work with her but now I do."

I nodded and said "Yea true, have you spoken to Phillip today?"

He nodded and said "Yea, why you asked?"

"Oh no reason it's about his match on friday" I said

He nodded at me and said "Oh yea against me right" I said laughing

I started to laugh and said "Yes" I smiled at him

He then picked me up putting me on the kitchen counter and started kissing me all over, hell it did feel good but Joe was hurting as well so I said "Joe not tonight okay you got hit with a chair, let's just go to bed and call it a night yea?" I said nodding at him

He nodding back at me and said "Yea I forgot about that, I love you Liz"

I smiled at him and said "I love you to"

~Tuesday Morning~

Jon

I had a good night sleeping next to Amanda and yes I was worried about her going out with Phillip for breakfast. When I finally got up it was 6 in the morning, and Amanda was moving around in the bed and I turned over and said "Hey I am trying to sleep here"

Amanda looked at him and said "Yea and I have a breakfast date with Phillip"

I looked at Amanda and said "Can you at least bring Nina with you so Phillip don't do any crazy stuff"

She looked at me with one of her smiles and said "The Dean Ambrose the lunatic is jealous of CM Punk"

I looked over at her and I went to say at the side of the bed and she walked over to me and I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her waist and says "Dean Ambrose? Jealous? those two words do not belong together"

She wrapped her hand around my neck and sat on my lap and said "Yea okay, oh Phillip texted me saying if we want to go clubbing instead of going to get coffee"

I looked at her and said "Yea that's not going to happen". I would push her off of me and goes over to the kitchen and goes in the refrigerator to grab myself some Powerade.

She laughed and walked over to him and wraps my arms around him and kisses his neck and says "I was just kidding, it was from Nina about if you and me and Liz and Joe want to go to the club"

I nodded and said "Yea if Joe going to be there and so is Codly its all good"

She rolled her eyes and she then went over to go get dress so she can leave to go see Phillip. I was getting ready to work out with the guys soon, when Amanda was about to leave she would come over to me and give me a kiss and leaves. After she left I went over to Joe's hotel room.

Joe

Me and Liz was having sex as usual and we went all night long and when we heard knocking on the door. I didn't stop so I just kept going. Then Liz started to hear the knocking and she said to me "Joe someone is at the door, stop please" she said while moaning.

The knocking became loud and I yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT!". Liz slapped me and said "Be nice damn it you at like we own this shit"

Than a voice was going threw the door and it was Jon saying "Yo open the damn door"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Liz and said "Is this what you wanted to stop sex for. I said pointing at the door, I then said "Jon hold on I'm cumming" he said laughing and got up wrapping the blanket around his waist and said "Hey Jon what's up"

He looked at me and said "Well umm work out its 7:30 man"

I looked at him and said "Oh shit sorry I forgot Liz need something of mine as you can see. She waved at him and she said "Hi Jon"

He laughed at me and said "Yea looks like she did need something from you so like can we go now?"

I nodded and said "So yea we are going like now so I need to get away from her like now."

Amanda

I was on my to the coffee shop that was done the block from the hotel and I saw Phillip. He was seating there all alone and he was drinking is coffee. I walked in and he looked over at me with a smile and got up and said "Hey Phillip"

He smiled at me and said "Amanda nice to see you again and I only came to talk about me and Liz"

I rolled my eyes and said "Look even though that I saw that I was hurt that you even freaking had a affair with her, one of my closest friends you dick."

He looked at me and said "Look I am sorry okay and I didn't know that paparazzi was even following me, I am sorry for that"

I looked over at him and said "Okay I don't care about you or Liz okay because she messed with one twin she messes with us both do you understand". I got up and he grabbed me and he kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda

I was on my to the coffee shop that was done the block from the hotel and I saw Phillip. He was seating there all alone and he was drinking is coffee. I walked in and he looked over at me with a smile and got up and said "Hey Phillip"

He smiled at me and said "Amanda nice to see you again and I only came to talk about me and Liz"

I rolled my eyes and said "Look even though that I saw that, I was hurt that you even freaking had a affair with her, one of my closest friends you dick."

He looked at me and said "Look I am sorry okay and I didn't know that paparazzi was even following me, I am sorry for that"

I looked over at him and said "Okay I don't care about you or Liz okay because she messed with one twin she messes with us both do you understand". I got up and he grabbed me and he kissed me.

I was shocked and slapped him and said "What the hell Phillip"

Dean

I was walking outside to get my car so me and Joe can leave to go to the gym. Once I got up I wanted to go get some coffee before I leave, so I went across the street and before I could go in Amanda was kissing Phillip. I walked in there with tons of anger in me wanting to punch Phillip in the face and than I had to remember that if this goes out then I lose my job. So I went over to her and said "Hey Amanda ready to go?"

She nodded and grabs my hand and says "Yea lets go"

I walked my way down to out hotel room because I had to let go of this anger inside of me. When I pulled out my keys and went inside and says to her "What just happened?"

She looks and me and says "Jon I am so sorry, I didn't kiss him I swear he kissed me"

I nodded my head and went on the kitchen and I started to throw things around the room and Amanda came up behind me and started to hug me from the behind and she says "Look what you saw today was crazy okay we just can't let him get to us and between me and you"

I looked at her and said "Yea I know and sorry for the mess though"

She laughed and me and said "Yea it's okay Jon lets go to the gym now"

Nina

I woke up and I moved my arm around and than Seth came over and looked at me and said "Hey morning babe"

I got up and I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and said "Morning, are you going to the gym today?"

He nodded and said "Yea I am going to have to and I need to go to the my doctor to see of my back will be okay for me to fight and stuff."

I got off of him and said "Does it hurt that bad,let me see."

He nodded and he turns around so I can see and it was bruised, I than said "Yea it's bruised, do you want me to come with you?"

He nodded his head no and said "I mean it would be nice, but you don't have to come you know"

I looked at him and said "No I am coming with you if you like it or not"

He laughed and said "Yea this is why I like you around me all the time"

I laughed and said "Can you drop me off somewhere because Amanda has the damn car"

He nodded and said "Yea and you know you are going to need to get a new car right?"

I then said "Yea I know I might just buy a new one on our birthday"

He nodded and said "Oh yea your birthday is in 4 weeks"

I smiled and said "Oh so you do remember?"

He nodded and said "Of course I remember my girlfriend's birthday" then he would kiss me and takes my hand and says "Can we go now before I have to go to the doctor"

I nodded and said "Yes let's go". I would go and grab the bag for the gym and walks with Codly and hope in his car and closes the door and we would start driving to the gym.

Joe

I was in the car with Amanda and Jon and then I said "How long are we staying there for?"

Amanda would say "Aw is Lizzy calling you for more sex?"

Jon started to laugh and said "I mean it's to late for that?"

I looked at them both and said "How about you both shut the fuck up yea?"

They both laughed and Amanda said "Oh stop being such a puss"

I nodded and said "Yea I'M the puss, sure"

She rolled her eyes and said "So did Lizzy tell you what happened?"

I was confused and I had to ask "What are you talking about?"

Amanda looks at him and say "Well I beat the shit out of her yesterday and she was covering it up"

I looked at her laughing and said "Um no that was Nina because she wants me back and I can see why"

Amanda and Jon started to laugh and Jon said "Joe I was there and it was Amanda who slapped her". Amanda then added "And Nina doesn't want you but she has Codly you know"

I was confused and said "Liz doesn't lie to me, so why are you guys lying to me?"

Jon looked at me and said "Dude you know I don't lie to you, why would you even think that?"

Amanda phone started to ring and she answered it and it was important and then she said "Jon can you drop me off at the boss office?"

He nodded and said "Yea sure"

By the time passing we dropped off Amanda and then Nina and Liz showed up and that means it must be important. The girls went inside and that's means we had to go so Jon started driving back to the gym.

Liz

We was at Hunter's office because he had called me and the twins to talk about something. So once we got there in his office he said "Hello girls, we was talking about you three and everyone so far loves your storyline and so do we". He then added "So because of that how do you girls feel about being on Total Divas?"

My eyes popped out and said "Wait all three of us on Total Divas?"

He nodded and said "Yep so you know the rules cameras following you all over the place and stuff like that."

Nina and Amanda said "Okay we are in but can we like tell the cameras when not to tape and stuff like that?"

He nodded and said "Yep stuff that you don't want the fans to know will be no there"

I nodded and said "Okay well I am so in, the fans would be so surprised"

He nodded and said "So the cameras will start with you girls tomorrow so tell the boys that they will be followed"

I nodded and so did the twins and I said "Okay so see you on T.V Hunter"

He laughed and said "Have a good day girls"

We both left the office and Amanda said to me "Why did you lie to Joe saying that Nina hit you?"

I looked at her and said "Payback hurts like a bitch right, and you to bitches need a ride anyways so get in"

Amanda and Nina looks at me and hops in the car and we start to drive to the gym.

Codly

I was working out with the guys but I was sweating more then the others because I was pushing myself when the girls came in Nina came up to me and said "Codly" she said crossing her arms and added "You promise not to push yourself your not listening to me"

I nodded and said "Sorry but I need this work out right now"

She cups my face and says "Your going to hurt yourself even more babe"

I nodded and gets up and looks at her and says "I'm fine babe don't worry" I gave her a kiss and adds "What did Hunter say?"

She laughs and says "Yea about that..." She paused and then said "Me Amanda and Liz is going to be on Total Divas"

My eyes widen and says "Wow look at you little miss actress"

She laughed and punches my shoulder and says "Shut up okay, just remember that cameras all over us okay?"

I nodded and said "Yea I don't like cams all over my house okay?"

She laughed and says "It's not like I live there I sleep over there though"

I laughed and said "Yea okay we will leave for the doctors soon promise" I would kiss her and goes over to Jon and gets something to drink

Phillip

I was upset that Jon out of nowhere wants to take Amanda somewhere like who does he think he is. I was driving to the gym and once I got out of my car I slammed the door and walks in and sees Jon and goes over to him and punches him in the face looking at him on the ground and says "Stay away from her she is still my wife, you dick"


	11. Chapter 11

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Phillip/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I was upset that Jon out of nowhere wants to take Amanda somewhere like who does he think he is. I was driving to the gym and once I got out of my car I slammed the door and walks in and sees Jon and goes over to him and punches him in the face looking at him on the ground and says "Stay away from her she is still my wife, you dick"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Jon/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was talking with Colby talking about him about the girls being on Total Divas and we had a good laugh until Phillip came out of know where punching me in my face and I was on the floor. He punched me in my mouth so after he said that I got up and wipe the mouth of blood and I nodded and then started to punch him and then Amanda came and she was pulling us apart and said "STOP IT NOW BOTH OF YOU"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I got off of him and said "Amanda if you don't calm him down I swear to god I will hurt him" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and said "Phillip we need to TALK RIGHT NOW"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Phillip/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed while Amanda was pushing me out the gym and I said "See I even punched him for touching you" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amanda would slap him and said "WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND,WE ARE OVERE AND DIVORCED!" She said yelling at me /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her and said "So your protecting him? For what, what does he mean to you?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amanda looks at him and said "I moved on Jon is my boyfriend leave us ALONE, I don't want to be your friend and I was trying to but you know what FORGET IT, I am doing a restraining order on you"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her and said "I never knew you two was together okay I am sorry for that" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looked at me and said "Just leave, go leave"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and went in my car and drove away. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Amanda/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I rolled my eyes and walked back inside and I was walking over to Jon and said "Can we go back to the hotel please?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "Yea lets go I need to change and I need nap" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "I will drive okay?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "Yea please, I am like pissed and if I drive like that it's not pretty" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and said "Okay yea lets go"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I went inside the car waiting for Jon to get in,after he gets in I would then start driving on our way back to the hotel room and we was both seating on the couch. Once we got there I looked at Jon saying "You should go check out your lip hun."/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded at me and said "No I am fine no need for worrying about me." He then pulled me in closer "All I need to know is are you okay?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "Yea just tired of this drama I mean I was the first one to claim the divorced and he still doesn't want to agree to it." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked at me and gave me a kiss and said "Yea lets hope this doesn't go on T.V tomorrow." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and said "Yea you have a point there, well it's like 2 o'clock what do you want to do until we have to go party with the guys?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He got up and looked at me and said "I think I have something in mine?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled and got up and wraps my arms around his neck and he would then pick me up while I would wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bedroom and I started to laugh when he goes to close the door./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nina/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He was driving my his to his doctor's appointment and he looked at me and said "What's with the face?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked a him worried and puts my hand on his hair playing with it and said "I am just worried about what he would say about your back" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He was at a stop light and he turns and kisses me and says "It's not that serious and it's not like it's going to take me out of my career." He then begins to drive /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and said "But still like it's your health that I am worried about that and you should know that as your girlfriend it worries me"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He then says "I know that babe but like you know I get hurt all the time and yes I know it worries you but that's what happens when you have no choice but to fight every day" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and said "I understand that but still, like what if you have like a injury that need time" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He turned to me and said "Then we will deal with that it's life babe" he gives me a kiss as we parked the car. I came out wearing my pink and white sports bra with my black legging with my white and pink sneakers and went to hold Colby hand and we went inside. Few minutes later his doctor have came to see how he is doing and how his back was feeling and examining him./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He said "So I see lots a bruising on the upper and lower back so what I think his best is that you should at least take 2 days of just not working out but I know that Thursday the bruising will get better with you taking the pain meds" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby nodded and said "Thanks doc that is what I need right now that I am able to fight"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "No problem , we will see you for your physical therapy"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby nodded and said "See you soon doc"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Me and Colby walked out the doctors office and we was heading back to the hotel and I didn't say I word to him after this appointment and once we got to the hotel it was about 5:30 pm and he turned to me and said "Okay what's the problem because your not talking about what happened, you should be happy that I am fine no?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and said "Yea I am fine Colby it's all fine it's just you never told me you had physical therapy"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and said "Oh that's just for my strength to help me get better in my own training"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and walks away while she takes her shoes off and walks down the stairs going in the room and seat on the bed and says "Yea makes sense, so we have to be out of here by 7 shar..."/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He cuts me off and says "Yea yea yea I know, no need to repeat it babe" he gives her a kiss and smiles at her and grabs his towel and walks to the shower./p 


	12. Chapter 12

Liz

It was 6:45 and me and Joe had to go to a party with the Total Divas cast of course so I would put on a nice purple and white dress on with white and red heels on and turns to Joe while he tries to fix his tie and says "Joe just let me do it please".

I turned him around and does his tie for him and says "Be nice to the girls please, even if we are both part of the show we can't look bad"

He nods and say "Okay I will be nice I promise babe" he kisses me and we both leave the room and walks over to the car and starts driving to the dinner

I looked at him and said "So how do you feel about being watched?"

He laughed and said "I am watched everywhere I am used to it thank you"

I had a small smirk on my face and says "Okay you win there, so looks like I see camera means we are at the right place"

Nina

I was wearing my pink and white short lace dress with my white heels and I jumped down of the car when Colby try to take me out. I then hold his hand walking inside seeing the girls and I sat down saying "Hey girlies"

Nikki saw my dress and said "OMG your dress is so nice I would buy that and so love the colors"

I smiled and said "Thank you so much Nicole you look beautiful yourself"

Brie look at me and said "You look nice like Nicole's style but you know it's Nicole"

I laughed and says "Yea she reminds me of Amanda sometimes even though we are both twins"

Paige looked at me and said "Christina, question how can you be in a relationship for so long with Seth huh"

Colby choked on his drink when she mentioned his name and he said "Well I mean me and Christina was friends when her and Joe and was together and I did have a crush on her and after there break up she was coming to me for help and that's that"

I then saw Amanda walk in with her black and red lace dress with her flats on and Jon was by her side and I said "Look who brought the devil"

Amanda laughed and said "Look who brought the angel"

Amanda than looked at the girls and there husbands and boyfriends and said "Hey everyone, nice to see you guys"

Paige got up and jumped on Amanda and said "YOU FINALLY CAME, I miss you so much damn it"

Amanda laughed and said "Aww Paige I miss you to", she would go seat down next to me and whispers in my ear and says "Did you invite Liz?"

I nodded my head no and said "we are not even talking since what happened between us"

Amanda looked at Jon and Nicole watched and said "Looks like someone has the lunatic in the bag, I mean they are so met so each other it's so cute"

Me and Amanda laughed and Jon said "Thanks Nicole I mean I do think that Aaliyah is just another lunatic in her job and in the bedroom"

Everyone laughed including me and Amanda looked at him and punched him in his shoulder and says "Your such a ass Jon but your the person I want to be with" she says.

Joe

It was now 1 in the morning and we was partying all night long. I wasn't drunk but Liz was so I had a drive back to the hotel. I watched her sleep and than I finally pulled over and picked her up going to the room taking her shoes off and her dress as well and tomorrow was NXT, so I also went to bed so I can get up nice and early.

~Wednesday at 6:30 am~

Amanda 

My head was hurting like crazy and I was in so much pain. When I looked at the time it was 6:30 in the morning, I looked around me to see where Jon was and he was sleeping and I jumped on top of him and moves him around and says "Jonathan get up, it's time to go to the gym"

He turns around with his eyes closed and says "Babe 10 more minutes, the lunatic needs his sleep"

I rolled my eyes and says "Boy if you don't get up your going to get fired, so lets go NOW"

He open his eyes and looks up at her with her hair all over the place I was wearing one of his shorts that he always were during work and he said "Babe what's with you wearing my t-shirts even though they look sexy on you"

I smiled and said "Um because I have no pj's and I forgot to pack them at the house"

He nodded and said "Oh yea that's right so like the one your wearing now I was sweating in"

I looked up at him and slaps his arm and says "Your such a douche".

He grabs me and pull me to seat on top of him and he says "Yea but you like this douche". He pulls me down making me kiss him and then he brings to trail with his fingers on my legs and back which felt so good.

I smiled and said "Let's go its NXT today we have to go and the cameras are following us today"

He nodded and he sat up in the bed and said "Okay so let's get dress and we can go eat some breakfast and stuff like"

I looked at him and said "Okay I like that but before you say anything the..."

I was cut off of the knocking of the door and I said to Jon "One second". I got off of him and goes to the hotel door and it was Nina who walked in with the cameras and I said "What the fuck Nina, like you could of said something you know like what if I was naked or something"

She laughed and said "Stop being such a bitch all the time". She waved at Jon and said "Hey Dean"

The camera looks towards Dean and he said "Hi Christina but I think you came to early it's like 7 o'clock right now you know"

She nodded and said "Yea I know I just came to bother you and her to come to breakfast"

I nodded and pushed her out the door way and said "Okay so we will be there soon". I closed the door while the cameras left with her and I rolled my eyes and Jon said "I swear I hate cameras" he said when he was drinking his water.

Liz

I was in the car with Joe and there was cameras hooked to the car and we was headed to Long Island which where NXT is going to be. I turned to him playing around with his hair and said "So next week is our days off you know that right?"

He nodded and said "Yea I know and so where are we going next week?"

I looked at him and said "Maybe we can go out to Dominican Republic?"

He turned the car and said "Why there?".

I was watching the road and said "Because the guys invited you there and I know that the girls were born there so.."

He said "Well I mean it is are anniversary next week Friday so, where ever you want to go I am fine with it"

I looked at him and said "Babe just because it's our anniversary doesn't mean like..."

He cuts me off and said "I mean I wouldn't mine going since it's a new place we are going to you know so I don't care"

I nodded and said "Dominican Republic it is then" I said with a smile.

I then got a call from Nina and Amanda was there also and they said "Hey Lizzy"

I answered back and said "Hey? why do you call?"

Nina said "Oh no I was wonder if you want to go to lunch with us?"

I looked over a Joe and said "Um I mean does the guys have to come?"

Amanda said "No it will just be the three of us to clear the air a bit"

I nodded and said "Okay yea sure I will see you guys soon"

They hanged up the phone and I rolled my eyes and Joe looked at me and said "They are giving you a hard time?"

I nodded and said "Yep"

Nina 

I was in the backseat of the car because Jon and Amanda was going to drive us to Long Island and I said "So Amanda are we going to work or are we just going to be there?"

Amanda looked at me and said "that's the only reason why we are going smart ass, we have to make sure Sasha wins her match "

I nodded and said "Oh yea we are like the girl shield here"

Colby look at me and said "Ha that's funny real funny".

Jon added on and said "There is only one shield and that is us"

Amanda slapped Jon on the back of his head and says "Don't be such a buzz kill"

Jon and Colby laughed and said "Funny I wonder who the 3rd member would be?"

I looked at him and said "It's damn sure not Liz it's someone else which you will soon find out tonight"

Colby look at me and said "In the bedroom tonight or in the ring tonight" he said laughing

I punched his shoulder and said "Your lucky you went to the doctor today and I can hit you harder"

He laughed and said "Baby all of these is muscles" he then wrapped his arm around me and started kissing me and Amanda said "No kissing in the car"

I replied back and said "No having sex in the car"

We all laughed and I said "Okay okay fine you win smart ass"

Jon looked at me and said "We are here"

Colby 

I was getting out the car smiling at Nina and looked at her and said "Hey I am going inside to take with Hunter, see you in a bit babe" I gave her a kiss and walked inside the arena. Once I walked inside I was taking with Finn and I realized that Nina was talking to a girl and I walked over to her and said "Hey Babe", I kissed her on the check

She smiled at me and said "Hey Baby, oh this is one of my closest friends in high school"

I looked up at the girl and she was my ex-wife Zahra?


	13. Chapter 13

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nina/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was talking with Zahra and I notice the little connection with her and Colby. Colby was surprised to even see her. I looked up at her and said "Hey Zahra can you give us one minute" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and said "Yea I will be around if you need me backstage and it's nice to see you again Colby" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby nodded and said "Yea you to Zahra"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "Yea see you soon". I walked away pulling Colby away to talk to him and that's when the cameras shows up and they was recording everything so I said "How do you know Zahra?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked at me and said "Um we used to work together and we dated as well" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and said "Oh yea that's right, that's when you and he had gotten..."/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby looked at me and nodded his head no and said "Don't want to talk about it no more I will see you later okay" he would walk away and goes over to outside. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I went to follow him outside and the cameras knew not to follow and I said "Hey it's okay Colby , it wasn't your fault. I understand that" Colby went to hug her and his head on her shoulder about to cry and I said "I know it almost cost your job but it's okay I understand" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He got off of me and said "It's not only that it's just that she was pregnant and she got rid of the baby" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked up at him and wiped his tears off his face and said "I never knew that she was pregnant,I am so sorry Colby" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "Okay um, tonight after NXT I want to have you all to myself" he would wrap his arms around my waist/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled at him and laughed and said "Okay fine I will make sure I make no plans tonight". Someone began to call my name and I looked at him and said "Okay I have to go and do my make-up"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "Okay I will see you later" he gave me a kiss and I walked away going to start my make-up./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Amanda/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was with Jon and we was walking all over the place and I looked at him and said "My feet hurts so much now"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and said "Don't be such a drama queen"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was holding his hand and I pulled him in a little corner and I laughed and started making out with him. Then the cameras had to show up and I looked and I let go of Jon and said "I'll see you later Dean" I began to wipe his mouth with my lipstick /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "Yea I'll see you tonight" he gave me one more kiss and walked away/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The cameras was following me and than I had bump into Paige and I said "Hey Paigey Wagey" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Paige laughed and said "Hey Hun was you about to leave?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "Yea I have a lunch date with Christina and Elizabeth" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Paige laughed and said "I have a lunch date with Finn so I will see you later" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and said "What happened to Kevin?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Paige turned back and said "Kevin who?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and her and turned around and went over to where Nina was and when I saw her I said "Christina you ready to go?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and said "I texted Liz she is meeting us at the front" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "At least McDonalds is like right there" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She laughed and said "Okay let's go then before you know things gets tense" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once me and Nina got there the cameras was following us there and Liz was seating there waiting. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Liz/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was already there before the girls because they said they wanted to clear the air so that's why I came so early. I then saw Nina and Amanda walk in and the cameras I then said "So just to let you know we don't have much time since it's already 5:30 so if you want to talk,talk fast" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nina was the first to speck and she said "Okay so with the whole Aaliyah slapping you business and you told Roman that I slapped you was messed up,like he went up to Seth and told him that oh tell your girlfriend to stay away from mine" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "Look I'm sorry I did that and I know it pissed you off and I understand that it's just I don't know why Amanda slapped me"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amanda looked at her and said "I wouldn't have slapped you if I didn't have a damn reason like I saw you kissing CMPunk instead of Roman" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her and said "First of all, me and him had a history yes but he is my step brother now since our parents married" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amanda and Nina was shocked and Amanda said "Sorry about that and so because of that I want you to be our friend again I don't want you to feel left out next week" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her confused and said "Oh about you girls going to Dominican Republic, yea I already know because Seth invited Roman" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amanda laughed and said "I swear he has such a big mouth,you guys so match each other" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nina looked at me and said "Only you, can we leave now I need to finish this masterpiece"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We all laughed and said "Oh so your a masterpiece? When was this lovely". /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We all got up and went to the Arena and we so the guys talking out front and I went up to Joe and said "So what you guys talking about?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Joe looked at me and said "Nothing really we just found out we have some work to do today"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and said "Well I hope you have some fun tonight guys and now I have to go so see you later babe" I would kiss him and walk away with the girls./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"~NXT Ending 10:00pm~/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Jon/span /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The show was now ending and the last match was Finn vs Tyler Breeze. Me Colby and Joe has to walk out and mess up Finn's match and makes sure Tyler wins. So my theme song would hit and I walk out with my chair and runs to the ring and I would hit Finn with it. Joe and Colby comes out and begins to beat him up. After the beating our theme song would hit and then we are all standing in the middle of the ring,the show would then close out. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I walked away going back stage and then I saw Amanda and Nina watching and they said "Nice but we can do it better" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby and I laughed and I said "Whatever you say girls" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked over at Colby and said "Okay let's go I am really tired and we have to go back to the city "/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They nodded and we walked out going back in the car and driving away from the arena. I took the streets threw queens and then went on the highway to go to the city. Once we got to the hotel everyone but me and Colby was sleeping, I look at him and said "Let's take the girls upstairs and we do what we normally do" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and said "Yea I will see you tomorrow Jon" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was holding up Amanda and said "Okay I will see you tomorrow" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nina was waking up and Colby said "Oh so I don't have to carry you no more or you want me to?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nina laughed and said "I can always go back to sleep you know" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and said "Okay Amanda is getting heavy I will see you guys later". I was walking to the elevator and we went to our hotel rooms. By the time I get the key Amanda woke up and says "Thanks for carrying me Jon" she gave me a kiss and I put her down and I open the door letting us in. Amanda took her shoes off and she was just striping her clothes off and she says "I'm going to take a bath you want to join?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head with my mouth wide open and said "Hell yea I want to join you",I smiled at her and starts to make out with her./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Colby/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I walked inside and me and Nina was both tired, Nina closed the door behind us and she would then hang up her coat and her purse and she turns to me and says "Where do you think your going" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I turned around and said "I believe I am going to my bedroom to go lay down" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She went over to look at my face and said "Are you sure your okay?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and said "I am fine Nina don't worry about it okay". I walked inside my bedroom and seating at the end of the bed./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nina followed me and she climbs on top of me and making her seat on my lap and with her wrapping her arms around me and she says "Colby look at me, your just over reacting about Zahra and don't worry about her she is fine and happy" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked up at her and tried to look down and then I would just take her off of me and gets up to go over at her be begins to kissing her and once I put her on the bed I whispered in her ear saying "I love you"/p 


	14. Chapter 14

~Thursday Morning 7am~

Nina

I woke up before Colby did and I sat up in the bed with the covers wrapped around me as I was naked. I grabbed my phone off the lamp stand and then starting to text Amanda so I didn't wake up Colby. I texted her saying "Amanda get df up right now"

"Amanda texted me back and she said "What do you want it's 7 in the morning"

"I texted her and said "Can you meet me downstairs"

"She texted me back and said "Why?"

I rolled my eyes and texted her saying "BECAUSE I SAID SO". Colby was waking up and he said "Babe why are you up at 7 in the morning?"

I turned to him and said "I couldn't sleep that's all,but I am fine okay". I got up from the bed and puts on my robe and walks over to the kitchen. Colby then followed me and he said "Did I do or say something wrong to you last night?"

I shook my head no and said "Look what you did last night amazing I had a great time but, what you did was you said that you loved me

He looked at me confused and said "Is that shocking towards you or do you think it was to early for me to say that

I went up to him and kissed him and said "No one has ever said that to me but Amanda not even Joe"

He looked at me and said "Well what I said is true, I do love you

I smiled at him and says "I love you to"

Amanda

I just woke up with Nina texting me and Jon looked at me and said "Hey you okay you look bothered"

I nodded and said "Yea because I am bothered by Nina"

He laughed and said "Texting you early in the morning again?

I nodded and said "Yep as always but I don't blame her she's my sister"

He nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead and then my lips and said "I going to start getting ready to go okay?"

I nodded my head and said "Okay go on,I will be downstairs waiting for Nina as usual"

He laughed and said "Let's see who get pregnant first

I got up and punched his arm and said "Not funny Jon"

He was rubbing his shoulder and said "Okay okay you win"

I shook my head and then I got up to go take a shower , I then got dress putting on my leggings and red shirt on and sees Jon in the bedroom getting dressed and I looked at him and said "I will see you later ok?"

He nodded his head as he puts his puts his shirt on and said "Yea I will probably be here or you can just call me to see where I am"

I nodded and gave him a kiss and said "I will see you later then"

He nodded and sat down on the couch and turns on the TV and says "Yea see you"

I walked out the door and I went downstairs where Nina wanted to meet me at, I looked at her and said "You know I could be with Jon right now sleeping"

She rolled her eyes and said "I am telling you this is worth telling you okay"

Jon

After Amanda left I got a text from Joe and Colby and they said "Wanna go to the gym today". It wasn't like I had something better to do so I said "Sure why not"

I grabbed my gym bag and I went over to Colby place and knocked on the door and said "Hey you ready to go"

He opened the door and said "Yea we are taking my car though"

I laughed and said "Yea no problem your car is much better then mine"

He laughed and we was walking out the hotel walking our way to his car. Once he got in and started driving he said "The girl's birthday is coming up in four weeks"

I looked at him and said "Your getting Nina something?"

He nodded and said "Yes I am buying her a new car"

I looked at him and said "Are you serious,a new car I don't even know what I am going to get Amanda yet"

He looked at me and said "We are going to be in DR Jon so you better figure it out bro"

I nodded at him and said "I know, I just don't know what to get Amanda we only been going out for 3 weeks now"

He nodded and said "Hey how about you talk with Nina since she knows everything about her"

I nodded and said "Oh yea that would make lots of sense I will try to speck with her"

Joe

I was already at the Gym with Liz when Colby texted me,I turned to her and said "The guys are coming"

She nodded and said "Are the girls coming?"

I nodded my head no and said "It was just a guys thing you know, girls not allowed"

She laughed and said "This is just my morning workout for tonight at Smackdown Joe"

He laughed and said "Oh yea I have a promo with all of you girls and the guys"

She nodded and said "Yea that's when Colby explains what happened and announces his girlfriend then I am suppose to get mad and show a clip between me and him and then you and Jon comes out and then more drama happens"

Jon and Colby walked in the gym and Jon said "I heard my name from Lizzy's mouth"

She laughed and said "It's not like I care for you Jon we are talking about tonight"

Colby laughed and says "Is your feelings hurt yet"

He nodded his head no and said "Why would they when I have a life"

She laughed and said "Yea sure you do"

Colby

I was working out by myself and focusing only working out. While I had my head phones on my phone started to ring and it was Nina. I put down the weights and answers the phone call and says "What's up babe"

"Nina answered and said "Yea hey where are you?"

I was wiping off the sweat and said "I'm at the Gym with Jon ,Joe and Liz"

Nina then said "Okay I will be there in 5 minutes me and Amanda is done talking and we are in her car so yea see you there"

I nodded my head and said "Yea okay see you later than, and oh do you want to go out for lunch when we are done"

She nodded and said "Yea sure bye love". She hangs up the phone

I would put my phone back in my pocket and goes over to Jon and says "Your girlfriend is coming in like now"

He nodded and says "Yea I know because the car just parked outside"

I rolled my eyes at him and says "I see that now"

Amanda

I got out the car walking and locks the car behind me. I went inside the gym and saw Liz and the guys working out. I went over where the heavy lifting was and I just put my headphones on minding my own business and Jon came up to me and says "No Hi or a Hello

I put the weights down and takes off my head phones and looks at him and says "Sorry I just need to focus today"

He nodded his head and says "Come here let me talk to you real quick"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and he looks over at me and says "What's wrong with you?"

I looked at him saying "Nothing is wrong with me I am just frustrated with work and my sister and you"

He looked at me confused "So you think I am a frustration"

I nodded my head no and said "It's not like the Jon it's just..."

He cuts me off and says "The next time we sleep together I will remember that I am a frustration to you".

He starts walking away and says "That's not what I meant Jon..." I throw my hands in the air and yells "Ugh..." I went over to Nina and says "Hey can we go please"

She looks at her and says "Jon again?". She said crossing her arms

I nodded my head and said "Yea can we just get out of here please"

She nodded her head no and says "No I'm going to talk to his ass right now"


	15. Chapter 15

Nina

I nodded her head no and says "No I'm going to talk to his ass right now". After leaving Amanda I went over to Jon and says "Jon can we talk real quick"

He rolled his eyes at me and says "What Nina I am pretty pissed off right now"

I nodded my head and says "What did you say to my sister"

He looked at me and says "Look,all she said to me was that I am frustrating her. So the question is that if I am frustrating why is she even with me"

I nodded my head and pulls him over outside and says "Jon, Amanda is still going threw her divorce. She can lose everything money and everything."

He looked out the window seeing Amanda seating on the chair and she looked frustrated,he then looked back at me and says "She never told me about her divorce yet and stuff like that."

I looked at him and says "Yea it's been hard on her you can't always be hard because she's might just lose everything and you have to take care of her"

He nodded and says "Yea sure no problem,I care for her a lot and I just don't know what to get her for her birthday"

I laughed and says "Well so does like clothes,dresses,jewelry"

He looks at her and says "Thanks so much Nina I own you one big time"

Jon

I went back inside and saw Amanda and went over to seat next to her and says "Hey you want to talk about it"

She looks up at me with her face bright red and full of tears and says "I am just so frustrated with everything I can lose everything and I just can't lose you to"

I looked at her and starts to hug her to and says "Your not going to lose me to okay, and hell if you use your house and your car I will be here for you and half of the time you live in my house anyways"

She nodded her head and says "Yea but still, I just want to go back to the hotel and stay there until we have to go"

I nodded my head and says "Yea if you want to do that let's go then I will drive your car"

She nodded at me and gets up and grabs her thing and I always grabs mine and looks at the guys and says "Me and Amanda are going back to the hotel I will see you guys soon". They all waved goodbye and I went to try car and waits for Amanda to get in and then we drove off,going our way to the hotel and Amanda was looking out the window and she had her whole body turned that way. We reached the hotel and I parked the car,I grabbed the stuff out the back seat and went on the otherwise to go get Amanda from there. Me and her walked to our room and I open the door and we walked in and she said "I'm going to put my stuff down" she said wiping her tears

I looked over at her and says "Amanda are you sure your going to be okay,do you want anything to eat"

She shook her head "no" and she walks up close to him and she wraps her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear and says "All I want is you all to myself". And she would start kissing me and begins to take off my shirt. I pulled her back and says "Amanda I'm not going to have sex with you of your this depressed"

She looks at me and says "Jon I really need this right now so just..."

I shook my head "no " and says "Amanda come on please don't make me do this when your this upset"

Amanda

I looks at him and says "Jon. I will be fine okay just give me what I need please"

He nodded his head and says "If this is what you really want then..."

I cut him off and says "Do I really have to ask three times Jon?"

He nodded his head "no" and I would wrap my arms around his neck kissing him and he picks me up which makes my legs wrap around his waist and he would take me to the bed and kiss me all over my neck and making his way down. He takes off my shirt and I would take off his and his pants. I then flipped him over making me on top and he would take off my bra and pants and then my panties. Jon would then seat up and pushes my hair back and then I would push him down and takes off his underwear. Then his manhood would go inside of me and I would rock back and forth moaning his name every time he goes deeper in me. Jon would then turn me over pushing in me as hard me fast as he can. When Jon begins to slow down I would push myself up by wrapping one arm around his neck and focusing him to kiss me.

Colby

After me and Nina was down working I wanted to go and check on Jon and see if everything is fine. I would go inside my car texting Jon before starting the car. Nina looked at me and says "Hey Colb start the damn car"

I looked up at her and says "Yea hold on let me finish texting Jon real quick to see if they are ready to go to Smackdown"

She nodded and said "Oh yea he is with Amanda doing stuff"

I shook my head and says "Yea let's go get changed and start packing from the hotel and we can go back to Tampa right after"

She shook her head and says "Yea I miss Tampa already and I miss my house"

I laughed and said "Yea so do I and I miss my babies at home"

She looks at him and says "Oh you and your dogs these days"

~Thursday Night Smackdown 5:30 pm~

Amanda

I was seating next to Jon while he was driving the car to get to Brooklyn, I turned to him and starts to play with his hair and says "Hey, you okay?"

He nodded and says "Yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

I looked at him and says "Jon your worried, I know that look on your face. The same face you looked at me this morning"

He rolled his eyes and says "Of course I'm worried for you and your divorce going on its hard on both of us"

I looked at him and says "My divorce is not including you it has no effect on you at all so please stop saying that because it's no true nor is"

He shook his head and says "Yea I get it but it's also my problem because he is using me as a coin of him getting money"

I looked at him and says "Look we will figure it out but right now I just want to focus on this promo we got and that's that"

He nodded and says "Yea I agree,we are here by the way"

I nodded and not waiting for Jon to open the door for me I just hopped out the car and went to go get my suitcase and starts walking away and says "Bye Jon"

Jon would grab my arm and which turns me around to look at him and he would kiss me and he says "I will see you later"


	16. Chapter 16

~Thursday Night Smackdown 9:50pm~

Colby

My theme song hits and I would walk down the ramp with my title in my right hand and the mic on my left and then I would roll in the ring and waits for the crowd to quiet down and says "I would like Brooklyn to quiet down a bit"

I would then add "As you guys know,you seen a connection between me and Elizabeth on Monday. But me and Elizabeth is not a real thing never was and damn sure never real be"

I would then hear Liz's theme song hit and she walks out saying "Oh yea Seth is that how you feel? Then why was you all over me right after Raw". She would show a video between us both and shows that I walked inside her apartment.

I would look at her and says "Elizabeth what do you not understand that I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND and here she comes now"

Nina and Amanda would then come out with her theme song and Nina would say in the mic "Lizzy what do you not understand about that He has a girlfriend and that would be me"

The crowd goes wild and Liz would say "Oh you wish that Christina because he is all mine just like I have Roman and Dean wiped around my finger"

Amanda would add on to what Nina said and says "I think you got it all wrong Liz. You only have Roman wrapped around that finger not my boyfriend Dean Ambrose"

Jon and Joe comes out and Jon says "Hold up Liz hold the hell up okay. First of all I am my own god damn person and yes I am dating Aaliyah. But Roman you should be upset that your seeing your girlfriend the divas champion and the GM of Raw is all over Seth but not you"

The crowd starting going crazy and then Liz says "That's it Christina... YOU AND ME NEXT WEEK HERE AT SMACKDOWN FOR MY TITLE"

Joe would laugh at her and says "Yea Dean has a point but there is something that me and he has in common... We both betrayed our closes friends". He would drop the mic and he a attacks Jon with a suplex and then superman punches me and I would be knocked out.

Liz

I then smile at Joe and gives him a kiss and says "Believe that bitches"

After I dropped the mic I would then turn around and Nina attacks me from the behind and I would be in the middle of the ring getting attacked and a few minutes later Colby gets up and attacks Joe and then Amanda would go over to Jon to make sure he is okay and then soon after Joe and I rolls out the ring Amanda,Nina,Colby and Jon all stands up and the show closes off.

It was now 11 o'clock and every was tired and Nina came up to me and says "Hey Lizzy good show tonight"

I laughed and says "Thanks Nina I'm about to head back to Tampa with Joe I will see you there tomorrow I'm pretty tired"

She nodded and says "Yea I'm about to head out, I will see you there"

Nina

I was in the car with Colby and the camera's and mic from "Total Divas" was set up and he hated the idea of me being part of the show because half of the time he is in it. I looked over to Colby and says "Hey you okay over there"

He nodded his head and says "Yea I'm fine just tired and stuff but I want to hurry up and get to Tampa"

I looked at him and says "Babe if you want I can drive to the airport while you take a nap and I will wake you up when we get there"

He nodded his head and says "Thanks you Nina" pulling up the car so I can go in the drivers seat and the. We started moving again.

I look over at him and starts to drive and says "I think you own me one and I know just the thingI need you to do"

He laughed and says "Yea yea yea, I will pay you back now let me sleep"

I laughed and then started to drive,45 minutes later we was at the airport and we dropped off the rental car and we went off to the 12am flight with Jon and Amanda.

Amanda

Our flight was about 2 hours which was now 2 in the morning. I was coming off the plan and I went into the airports parking lot to find my car. After me and Jon got in the car and started driving to my house I said "Jon you look like your in pain"

He looked at me and says "Yea I got speared by Joe, and it's about what.. 2 in the morning. I need sleep."

I laughed and says "We are going to my house and don't worry Nina won't be there so it's just you and me tonight"

He smiled at me and says "Yes some quiet time, just what I need". When he stopped at the red light he gave me a kisses all over my neck.

I smiled and says "Babe stop playing around and drive we are almost there"

He laughed and says "It's to late we are already here"

I looked up from my phone and see that we were already at the house and says "Yea your right wow". I got out the car popping the truck and goes over to grab my luggage then I would go over to open the door and opens the front door with the key under the mat. I then told Jon and said "You can come in now since I open the door ready so like let's go"

He looked at me and said "I'm coming let me just grab my stuff right now".He grabs his stuff and walked inside my house.

I was already in the kitchen getting myself a cup of water and sits on the kitchen counter and Jon comes over to me and says "What a beautiful house"

I chuckled and said "Thanks i'm glad you like it". Jon came over to me and he would come against the kitchen counter which makes him in between my legs and looking at me and says "Do you have any food here because I'm starving and I'm tired".

I rolled my eyes and says "There's something called a refrigerator". I jumped down and then went to open the refrigerator and bends down looking what's in and there was mostly leftovers and Jon came up from up behind me and says "How about you and I just go to bed because it's what 3 in the morning"

I nodded and I stood up and turn to him and grabs his hand and then before walking up the long staircase the door knob was shaking and I stopped and turn and it was Nina and Colby and says "Nina? Hi my lovely sister"

Jon

I was just standing there looking at them and says "I though no one wasn't going to be here?"

Colby looked at me and says "Yea your not the only one who was told things like that"

Amanda started to laugh and says "Nina what are you doing here again?"

Nina looked at her and says "Ummm I live here to you know and I though you was going to Jon's Apartment tonight"

I looked at Nina and says "My apartment? I don't live in an apartment I live in my own house to you know"

Nina then said "Yea in a Condo in Tampa part of an Apartment"

I rolled my eyes and says "My house is in Ohio and I am trying to buy a house out here"

Nina laughed and says "Yea good luck with that Jon but anyways I'm going up stairs so like yea..."

Amanda nodded her head and says "Yea have fun in your room"

Nina was walking up the stairs and says "Good night Amanda, and don't wake me up"

Amanda rolled her eyes and says "Your such a stick sometimes now go away"

I walked over to Amanda and says "If you want we can just go to my condo while Nina and Colby stays here"

She nodded her head "no" and says "It's fine it's not like they are going to have sex or anything."

~1 hour later~

I was trying to sleep and Nina and Colby were having sex and I just couldn't sleep and Amanda was laying down on my chest and I poked her and she couldn't sleep neither and I whispered to her saying "Can you even sleep to this at all"

She looked at me and says "No because they been like this for what an hour,no it's time to pay the price"

I looked over at her and says "Oh god here we go Amanda"

Amanda would get off of me and she goes by the wall and starts to slam on it and moans saying "Oh yes,Jon oh yea harder Jon yes"

I am laughed and she called me over and I starting doing the same thing and says "Oh yea babe keep going don't stop"

Me and her was laughing and then Colby says "Haha very funny guys but we all know that you guys go even louder"

Nina then adds "Amanda why can't I just enjoy my sex life like yours?"

Amanda laughed and says "Can you just quiet down a bit it's to damn loud and me and Jon can't sleep"

Nina nods and says "Alright you win night Amanda"

We all then say "Night"


	17. Chapter 17

~Friday Morning 9:30am~

Nina

I woke up and I saw the time which was now 9:30 in the morning. I turned to Colby and he was still sleeping. So I went on top of him and he was waking up and he says "Babe I need more sleep"

I giggled and says "It's 9:30 you can't just stay in the bed forever Colby"

His eyes was still closed and he turns his head to my face and says "I would love to do that but I have to go to my house anyways to go see my babies"

I looked at him and sits up on the bed and tries to put a bun in my hair and says "Yea you can go do that".

Colby looked at me and sat up in the bed and says "What's with the attitude babe?"

I looked at him and says "Nothing is wrong Colby,I'm fine now go to your house and see your puppies"

He looked at me weird and I said "Stop looking at me like that it's creeping me out"

He looked at me and says "Hun do you think I love my dogs more than you,I love you both the same way you know"

I nodded my head and says "Just like how I love my cat"

He looks at me and turns my head the other way making me face him and says "Hey... I love you okay don't get jealous over my dogs". He would then kiss me and says "Feel better now?"

I nodded my head no and says "I think that's enough"

He laughed and comes over on top of me and kisses me and I would laugh and say "Okay,okay let's go before Amanda goes humping the wall again"

Amanda

I was looking at Jon sleep and he looked like a little tiny baby sleeping there snoring his ass off. I woke him up and says "Good Morning sleepy head"

He rubs his head and slowly opens his eyes saying "Oh babe what is it... 6 in the morning"

I looked at him and says "Hun it's 10 in the morning"

He looked at me and then the time and I say "Oh damn and I am still tired". He wraps his arm around me and says "So we going out for breakfast or are you cooking"

I looked at him and says "Nah I'm want to stay home a bit than we can go out for lunch?"

He nodded his head and says "While you cook I go and do some house shopping and try to find one in Tampa"

I nodded and says "If you want we can ask Nicole because this is how I got this house she helped me out"

He nodded and says "Alright I will call her later"

I nodded and got up from the bed and says "I need to go for a run with my puppy do you want to join?"

He nodded his head and says "Yea sure let me just get dressed and I'm meet you downstairs"

I nodded and I would go and open the door to my room and runs down the stairs seeing that my yorkie named Princess is eating her food and Nina's Cat is named Fluffy eat her's and I yell out "Nina come get your monster before she pisses on the floor somewhere"

Nina would come running down the stairs with her hair in a bun wearing her pink tights and a white shirt and she picks up her cat and says "Fluffy is not monster unlike your deadly dog"

I laughed and says "Oh please...". I picked up Princess and says "She is my adorable monster thank you". Princess then jumps down out of my arms when Jon came down and she attacked him and I said "Princess? What did we say about attack people?".

Jon looked at me and he was holding her and says "Nice dog you got here". She would lick his face and he starts laughing and says "Well you ready for the run?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea lets go."

Nina would look at me and say "Have fun in your run I will back breakfast"

Jon

I opened the door and Amanda took her dog away from my arms to put on her leash so we can walk her. I grabbed my water bottle and walks outside and puts my ipod on my shirt and my headphones on and says "Ready for your warm-up?"

She nodded and said "Yea let me just put her down and we can start running". Amanda would put her down and puts her headphones on and we started to run. Sh was already ahead of me and hell she does run fast.

Once we ran up the hill and came back down on our way to the park in the grass, I would say out of breath "Babe.. Wait a minute.. let me... let me take a break..."

She laughed and picks up her dog and walks over to me while I fall to the ground on the grass and she bends over to me and says "Aw the lunatic can't even catch up with his girlfriend who is only 90 pounds and 5 foot."

I nodded my head and laughs at her and says "Yea but what you don't know is that I can always sneak attack you for your train like right now." I would grab he from her waist and turn her over which makes her laying in the grass and makes me on top of her and says "Who can't catch up now?"

She laughs while Princess tries to attack me but she is so small and adorable and Amanda says "I think she did". When I looked the other way, she would flip me over and says "Yea I still win".

I laughed and say "Yea your dog is some distraction babe"

She looks at me in the eyes and she would sit up and sees it's about around 11:30 and says "We should be heading back to eat you know" she says while holding her dog

I nodded and says "Yea I am so hungry, but I am not running back I am walking"

She laughs and she gets up and I get up as well and says "Don't worry we are walking anyways". She would help me get up from the ground and she "Okay let's go back". She would kiss me and holds my hand and the other is hold Princess's Leash

Colby

I walked downstairs and see's Nina and says "What's that smell? it smells amazing"

She laughed and says 'Breakfast? Oh babe can you go and get me Fluffy she needs a bath today"

I nodded and says "What time are we leaving to go to my house?"

She looked at me and says "After we eat unless you have something better to do today?"

I nodded and my phone starts to ring and says to her "Hold on to that thought, it's Hunter"

She rolled her eyes at me and says "Whatever just forget it." She would walk away and goes up stairs

I was on my phone with Zahra even when I told Nina it was Hunter and she says "Zahra we talked about this Don't Call me ever again"

Zahra replied and says "Colby I know you still want to be with me. Just dump Nina's ass to the ground and be with me"

I nodded my head "no" and says "Zahra you might be at NXT but you damn sure know I don't want to be with you after you exposed me to the whole world"

Zahra would say "I'm only did that because to get your attention because I actually loved you"

I was pacing around the room and says "So you ruined my career just to get my attention because you LOVED ME" I then added "Look this is what we are going to do we are going to talk about this tomorrow early in the morning". I hanged up the phone and turns around and sees Nina standing there.

She looks at me with her eyes watery and says "So Hunter must love you so much to ruin your career". Before I could touch her she back away and nods her head and runs up the stairs


	18. Chapter 18

Colby

I was pacing around the room and says "So you ruined my career just to get my attention because you LOVED ME" I then added "Look this is what we are going to do,we are going to talk about this tomorrow early in the morning". I hanged up the phone and turns around and sees Nina standing there.

She looks at me with her eyes watery and says "So Hunter must love you so much to ruin your career". Before I could touch her she back away and nods her head and runs up the stairs.

I followed her and before she could shut the door in my face and she was pushing the door on me and I would say "Nina it's not what you think, I would do nothing to hurt you like that because I love you"

Nina opened the door and she would look at me and slaps me and says "Colby what I heard in there was not even Hunter was it Colby... WAS IT?"

I was holding my face and says "No it wasn't... It was..."

Nina cuts me off and shuts the door in my face and starts crying. I then heard the door opening and laughing from downstairs and says "Jon and Amanda we need to talk now it's Nina"

Amanda got in my face and says "What did you do to my sister?"

Jon looked at Amanda and says "Babe let him talk as you see he is crying to you know"

I looked at them both and says "I was talking with Nina and then someone called me and I told her it was Hunter."

Amanda looked at me and says "But it wasn't was it?"

I nodded my head "no" and says "It was Zahra my ex-wife and she wants to make me hers and she is taking EVERYTHING FROM ME.. Everything"

Amanda nodded her head and says "Yea Nina is pissed because you have a hand print on your face. Hey I will talk to her"

I gave her a hug and says "Thank you so much for believing me"

Amanda looks at Jon and says "I will see you later babe, stay down here with Colby while I talk with her and eat something before you pass out"

Amanda

I walked up stairs and knocked on Nina's door and says "Nina can I come in so we can talk?"

She walked over to open the door and says "What the hell do you want?"

I looked at her and says "It's about Colby"

She looked at me and says "He lied to me talking to other girls even the one he loves and that's not me"

I widen my eyes and says "What the hell are you talking about? Colby loves you the only reason why he lied to you so you don't get mad"

She looked at me and says "Why would I get mad at him he could of told me the truth"

I looked at her and says "Nina his ex-wife is your best friend and she ruined his career after the exposure with him and her"

She looked at me and says "Why would Zahra do that to me I never did anything to her"

I looked at her and says "Zahra is his ex-wife? God you messed up."

She looked at me and said "Look I just can't deal with liars anymore so please"

I looked at her and says "Nina, Colby is crying for you downstairs and your telling me you can't deal with liars". I got up and walks over to the door and says "At least Colby is a good guy to be with unlike Joe with all his lies that YOU could never see behind" and I walked out and went downstairs and to Colby "Nina wants to talk to you now"

Colby nodded at me and he runs upstairs and knocks on Nina's door

I looked over at Jon and says "Jon can you promise me something?". I would wrap my arms around his neck

He looked at me and says "What's up"

I looked at him and says "Promise me you would never lie to me and if we are not together later on you will still be my sex buddy and my friend"

He laughed and says "I promise babe because I like you a lot" He would kiss me and me and him would go seat on the couch watching TV

Nina

I was seating on my bed and just until Colby knocked on the door and I say "Come in"

He closed the door behind him and says "Look babe about the phone call..."

I would cut him off and kisses him and says "Don't worry about it okay I feel fine? Just come her and make love to me"

He walks over at her and says "Nina,sex is not going to make you feel good and make your problems away

I looked at him and says "Babe i'm fine tomorrow I will kill the bitch before we leave for our trip"

He looked at me and says "That's the best idea you can up with but just leave it alone okay promise me that?"

I rolled my eyes and says "Just leave it alone? Why would I do that Colby?"

He looked at me and says "Nina, I am going to talk with her tomorrow and we will talk about what she wants out of the divorce"

I looked at him and says "The Divorce and what are you even offering her?"

He looked at me and says "She can have 25k and she can have my second house here in Tampa and I will pay only 2 months of rent and that's it"

I looked at him and says "So where you going to live at?"

He looks at me and says "I can live with you for a few weeks if she accepts my offer"

I nodded my head and says "Yea sure, Amanda won't mind even though this is her house, but I am buying my own place soon"

He nodded and seats on my bed and says "Thanks for not thinking that I'm cheating on you for my ex-wife"

I nodded and starting to laugh and walks around the room and says "Yea about that..."

He laughed at me and says "Yea I don't blame you okay" he gives me a kiss and adds "Let's go to my house now so I can get my dogs"

I nodded and says "Yea let's go"

Joe

I was sleeping and than Liz was waking me up and she says "Babe Jon is calling you".

I rolled my eyes and I take my phone and Liz would fall back and tries to go back to sleep and says "What do you want Jon?"

Jon said "Nothing I am just wondering if your packed for the trip tomorrow and we are leaving at 2 in the morning to get in the plane"

I nodded my head and says "You could of told me this like when it's not 8 in the morning"

Jon laughed and says "Dude it's 1 o'clock"

I sat up quickly and says "What are you fucking serious" . I tapped Liz to wake up and than I said to her "Liz what's the time"

Liz got up and says "Idk Joe". She got up and looked at the time and she says "It's 1:05". I few seconds later Liz sat up quickly and says "Oh shit it's already 1, we have to go shopping Joe"

Jon laughed and says "Oh so your got stuck shopping with your girlfriend again"

I laughed and says "I'm only doing it just for my anniversary next week and then double the sex"

Liz slapped the back of my head and says "Your such an ass but let's go get off the phone Joe"

Jon said "Someone is getting bossed around in there"

I turned to her and than said in the phone "Jon I'm a fucking kill you when I find you, I'll see you at the plane dumbass". I hanged up the phone and got out the bed and walks in the bath to shower.

Jon

I was watching tv with Amanda with my arm around her,while Colby and Nina went to get Colby's Dogs and I looked at Amanda and says "Hey you okay?"

She nodded at me and says "Yea I am fine, just thinking about stuff and the trip"

I laughed and says "What stuff you thinking about"

She looked at me and says "About us and how Phillip can use that against me and...and"

I cut her off and says "I don't think about that babe. When is the next time you have to go to court?"

She looked at me and says "5 today"

I looked at her and says "So I will go with you and if Phillip has something to say about our relationship than I will say something about it"

She would climb on top of me and says "So like what's with the attitude you have because you can't beat him up in court"

I laughed and says "I will only hit him if he hits me first you know"

She nodded her head and says "Yea yea now just come here and kiss me please"


	19. Chapter 19

Liz

It was now about to be 4 and I just got home from the mall spending money for Dominican Republic. Even though Joe is getting me something for our anniversary. I want to get him something as well so I asked Joe "So do you want to buy something from here?"

He nodded his head and says "No I'm just buy you some stuff and I will buy myself something after the break"

I looked at him and says "What do you want Joe."

He laughed and says "There's a lot of stuff I want but what I really really want is my own damn car which I will be buying next year"

I laughed and says "Wow a new car what type?"

He look d at he while we was putting the bags in the car and says "I just want a black and red BMW 2016"

I looked at him and says "You and these cars are really annoying, you have 2 cars about to get another one like why?"

He looked at me while he was driving the car and says "Because there is a lot of beautiful cars I want and this would be the last because the car It cost a lot of money that's why I am waiting until next year"

I laughed and says "Okay let's just go home and pack". I would give him a kiss on the cheek and seats there on my phone.

Jon

It was now 7 o'clock and after when me and Amanda had to go to court she won her divorce which earned her 500k and his house in Tampa with 10 months of him paying rent for. I was in the car with Amanda and says "Hey how do you feel?"

She was smiling at me and says "I feel great you know, I have another huge house and it's being paid for for 10 months and money included that's amazing Jon."

I laughed and says "So we are leaving today and your all packed right?"

She nodded her head and says "Yea everything packed and right now I am going to go see Nina and she if she want to go out to eat for dinner"

I nodded and says "Yea so I heard your birthday is coming up?"

She laughed and says "Jon, you don't have to get me anything for my birthday"

I laughed and says "No I'm already got you something, It's to late to return it hun."

She says "Okay fine but my birthday is like 2 weeks away which is May 15th"

I smiled and says "Yea that's a week on Vk and than your off Friday which is your birthday"

She looked at me and says "I don't do a lot for my birthday but Nina does all the planing so yea"

I looked at her and says "Okay fine if whatever you want to do on your b-day makes you happy, makes me happy"

She says "Okay thank you for agreeing me, now hurry up so we can go home"

Nina

Amanda was texting about going out to eat around 10. I texted her back saying "Okay yea let's do this"

Colby was packing his stuff for our trip and I turned to him and says "Are you almost done?"

He smiled says "I think the real question is are you done packing?"

I looked at him and says "No I have to pack 2 more suitcases and than I'm done."

He laughed at me and says "Just go home and pack I will see you for dinner"

I looked at him and says "Colby I'll do it later it would be fine okay"

He got up from the floor and walks over to me and says "How long are you staying here for?"

I said "Not long maybe until dinner why?,what do you have in mind"

He looks over to me and says "Well since that's like 3 hours from now..."

I cut him off and pulls him close to me and kisses him and says "Your such so cute when you ask for sex Colby"

He smiles and says "Yea I guess I do". He would then pick me up and he walks over to the bedroom and outs her down on the bed and says "Your sure we will be done in like an hour in a half?"

I was grabbing on to him and says "I know it won't but my sister can wait it's not that serious"

He looked at me and says "Your sister is going to get mad I think we should do this later after dinner okay, I promise"

I looked at him and says 'Fine but at least make out with me. It's better than nothing"

He laughed at me and says "Yea sure at least we have our clothes on"

I laughed and I would hold him down and starts to kiss him with passion.

~Friday at Dinner Party at 9:30pm~

Amanda

I was in my house in the master bathroom in my bedroom and me and Jon was getting dressed. I was in my walk in closet only having on my black strapless bra and black underwear on looking at which dress I should put on. I than picked out 3 dress and looks at Jon "Babe which one should I wear?"

Jon looked at me and says "Babe it's dinner not the Hall of Fame and I would just say wear something no to over the top. Like that Black dress you have there"

I looked at him and says "You want me to wear this black dress?"I was holding it up the hanger showing him how it would look on me and it was a normal short black dress with think straps with a v neck line.

He nodded his head and says "Yea Babe you look fine, I mean look at me i'm just wearing a shirt and some jeans and shoes"

I laughed at him and walks over to him and wraps my arms around his neck and says "Thanks Jon,best boyfriend ever". I would give him a kiss and than turns around and puts on the dress and I look at him and says "Can you zip me up please?"

He nodded his head and turns me around and he would zip me up and kisses my shoulder and I giggled and I say "Jon we can do this after the party not during it please"

We both laughed and Jon said "I'm going to see hows it going downstairs with the food and stuff like that and see if the cameras are in place and not in the bedroom"

It was now 9:55 and people already starting coming as in all the total divas cast and their husband's and boyfriends and my mom and dad and Nina and Colby. I walked down the stairs and walked down the stairs and saying "hi" to everyone we all sat down at the table to start eating.

Jon looked at me and whispers in my ear "Wow even your mom and dad is here, it must be that special"

I started to chuckle a bit and than Brianna or Brie says "Wow Amanda you and Jon must be kicking it off"

My dad looked at me in a shocked face and says "Manda never told me she had a boyfriend"

I looked at my dad and says "Umm well dad I didn't have time to talk with you guys since I am always on the road"

Nina saw me as I was about to sweat and says "Dad and Mom you met Colby right"

My mom looked at her and says "Yes Colby is such a nice guy for you Nina but why is Joe here hun?"

I started to laugh and says "Mom he is Liz's boyfriend"

Colby

I was seating next to Nina and Amanda was on my left side and their parents a really judges about who the twins are dating these days. My phone started to ring and it was Zahra and I whispered in Nina's ear and says "She's calling me again"

She nodded at me and than I said out loud "Excuse me for a second I need to take this"

I got up and went into the backyard and talked with Zarha about leaving me alone and stuff of the divorce stuff like that. Ten minutes later I came back inside and says "Sorry had some business to take care of but where was we."

Nina's dad had that evil stare at me and he said "So Colby? Would you ever marry my daughter?"

Everyone was really quiet and Amanda had to say something and says "Dad give him some space. Anyways I only invited you for one reason. Why you think I don't call all the time"

Amanda was saying "So I went to court and I won my case I get 500k and his house in Tampa and he pays only 10 months"

Everyone was happy for her and Paige says "Since you have that house in Tampa is that the new party house?"

Amanda laughed at me and says "No hun I am giving it to Jon?"

Jon chocked on his drink and turns to her and says "Wait what?"


	20. Chapter 20

Colby

Amanda was saying "So I went to court and I won my case I get 500k and his house in Tampa and he pays only 10 months"

Everyone was happy for her and Paige says "Since you have that house in Tampa is that the new party house?"

Amanda laughed at me and says "No hun I am giving it to Jon?"

Jon chocked on his drink and turns to her and says "Wait what?"

Jon

I was drinking some water until I started to chock on it when Amanda said that I can have Phillip's house. I looked at her and says "Wait why are you giving it to me? I am not going to take the house that you have won"

She looked at me and says "Dean it's a gift from me to you for helping me get though my divorce"

I smiled at her and whispers to her and says "Yea and I have a special gift for you as well after the dinner"

She blushed a little and Nina says "So who's ready for our trip tomorrow"

Nikki said "Me and John can't wait we are already packed and ready to go"

Brie said "I will be going to but I don't know about Daniel, but just in case I packed his bag for him"

Nikki and the other girls laughed and Paige said "Well me and Finn are going so yea"

Amanda looked at her and says "Oh so you two are kicking it off I see"

Paige laughed and says "It's not going to last but we are just hanging around"

Nina said "So where is he anyways?"

Paige looked at her and says "He wanted to see his friends in Miami but he will be coming on the trip"

Amanda than said "Well it's getting late, and we should be getting ready for that 2 in the morning plane so I will see you guys later?"

Everyone nodded and they started to leave but Nina and Colby and their parents. When everyone left their parents wanted to talk to me and Amanda and Nina and Colby.

Nina

I was in the living room seating on the couch next to Colby on my right side and Amanda was on my left and Jon was right next to her. My parents wanted to talk about everything and I wanted to know like why do they want to talk and the cameras was rolling as well and it was getting really tense in the room so Amanda said "Okay what do you want to talk about with us?"

My Dad looked at me and than at Jon and says "Amanda it's about you and your ummm...". He looked at Jon up and down and says "Actions"

Amanda looked at him and says "Their is nothing wrong with me thank you"

He said "Sweetie you only been with the guy for 3 or 4 weeks and your giving him a free house"

Jon would than says "Excuse but I don't think that's your decision to make? Trust me I never knew she was going to do that I was going to buy my own house out here"

My mom would say "Um whatever your name is but I think you knew she was going to give you that house and your just lying to her"

Colby would say "Trust me Jon never lies unless it's for a good reason. But he really likes your daughter"

My Dad would say "Colby you have no right to be part of these conversation neither do you Jon"

I would get up and says "What is your freaking problem! You was always complaining that Amanda is never happy in her life and the only reason you like Phillip was because she had the money and he takes care of her. And look what happened she got cheated on and she won her divorce. SO PLEASE TELL ME why can't she be happy with Jon"

Our Parents was in shocked that I just snapped at them and Amanda says "You really thought of me like that. You even thought I was freaking poor. You know what get out, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. LEAVE!". That's when the cameras knew it was time to leave.

Jon would look how ranged Amanda was and he says "Amanda calm down for a minute and go upstairs and chill out okay. I'll meet you up stairs"

I looked at my dad and went up in his face and says "This is what you wanted dad because good job now both of your daughters hate you and mom"

Colby looks at me and says "Nina come on let's just leave it alone because it's not worth it"

Amanda

I went to the front door to open it and says "The door is waiting for you guys"

My mom would look at me and says "This is why your older brother was always the best child"

Nina would than says "I don't care it's not like he likes you neither so leave now"

My dad would say "I would love to leave this disgusting home of yours"

I looked at him and says "Okay so why the hell you still here like"

After they left I slammed the door right behind them and I took off my shoes and walked over to Nina and says "Are you okay?"

Nina looked at me and says "Yea I'm going to Colby Place tonight let me just grab my suitcases and we can get out"

I nodded my head and says "I'll be upstairs if you need me". I walked up the stairs and goes inside my room closing the door and Jon was laying on the end of the bed doing nothing and look at the ceiling and I would walk over to him and says "What's up babe?"

He looked at me and says "Your parents are what's up"

I laughed and says "Jon don't worry about them it's nothing to..."

He cuts me off and says "What if I'm not the right guy for you Amanda?"

I would look up at him and says "What are you talking about Jon?"

He looks at me and says "I can never be like the dream guy you ever wanted"

I would seat next to him and cups his face and says "Jon your the perfect guy for me be a your different and that's what I love about you the most because you don't even have to try to make me happy you just do"

He smiles at me and he goes on top of me and says "Oh yea your gift from me is right here, right now"

I laughed and says "I am already starting to like this gift". He would zip down my dress and I would slowly take off his shirt and he starts to give me small kisses around my neck and makes his way down and I would say to myself "Am I falling in love with Jon?"


	21. Chapter 21

~Saturday at 12:30 AM EST~

Amanda

My alarm went off and I turned it off looking at Jon and says "Jon come on get up we have to go". I push the covers off of my body and I got up walking my way to the bathroom and Jon was still in the bed. I turned on the lights and climbed on top of him and says "Babe wake up we have to go". I got off of him and walked back in the bathroom and starts to take my underwear and bra off to shower.

While Jon was getting up he says "Okay I'm getting up very very slowly". He was getting up and walks to the bathroom and sees me getting undressed and wraps his arms around me and says "Your so beautiful" he says in his sleepy voice.

I smiled at him and says "Thanks Jon, now let go of me so I can shower and get the hell out of here"

He would let go of me and he would go in the bedroom and gets his clothes ready for what he was going to wear and than he would go in the downstairs bathroom to shower and after his shower. By the time he got out the shower and walked back upstairs I was already getting dressed and putting my make up on.

I then saw Jon and says "Babe can you pass me those shoes over there please?"

He nodded and says "Yea sure but which ones?"

I laughed and says "My sneakers the red and black ones"

He gets my shoes for me and says "Here, let me go and finish getting dressed so I can get out of here"

I nodded my head and puts my sneakers on and then puts my wet hair in a messy high bun and with my black tank top and some black tights and my red purse and says "You ready to head in the car?"

He nodded his head and says "Yea let's go"

I nodded and was holding Jon's hand and we walked to the cab and it drove us to the airport.

Colby

Me and Nina had a fun night but we was in a middle of something and I looked at the time and it said 1:20 am. I looked down at Nina and says "We have to go like now"

Nina looked at me and then the clock and she jumps up and says "Oh shit, I have no time to shower at all I'm just going to start getting dressed and put makeup on"

I nodded and says "Yea i'm just going to get dressed and but some spray on"

Nina laughed at me and she runs to the bathroom picks out some clothes and puts them on she starts doing some make up and her hair and she looks at me and says "Babe are you almost ready because we have to go"

I nodded my head and says "Yea I'm just packing up the cab and stuff like that"

Nina would come out the bathroom wearing a pink strapless shirt that says "Nina Over Everything" and white ripped jeans and her pink flats on and her hair curly as always. I looked at her and says "You and Pink and White"

She laughed and says "Those are always my colors"

We both walked to the cab that was outside and says "Let's go back to where I came from"

I laughed and says "Let's just go hun"

Liz

I was still up packing and I was still tired and I just wanted to go to sleep. Joe came up to me and says "Do you want some coffee" with the mugs in his hand.

I then say "Thanks Hun". I grabbed the mug out of his hand and started to drink it and says "Your done out the shower so I can go in"

He nodded his head and says "Yea I just finished getting dressed go hop in it's only like 1:30"

I nodded and says "Yea i'll do that in a minute,just let me finish packing please"

He looks at me and says "You have to shower, you already have two suitcases packed what's the last one you need in there"

I laughed and says "My make-up and my hair stuff"

He starts to laugh a bit and says "Alright I will put it in there and put in the car, now go shower we have to leave in 10 minutes"

I nodded and says "Okay fine all I need is 5 minutes in there and 5 minutes to get dressed"

~5 Minutes Later~

I got out the shower and I went to my bedroom and started getting dressed and ready to leave the house and Joe actually did what he said he was going to do. I looked at him and says "You actually did it"

He laughed and says "Yea I got you, you know but,are you ready now?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea lets go and enjoy our anniversary week". I would give him a kiss and leaves the house walking to the cab and going to the airport.

Nina

I was at the airport with Colby and Amanda and Jon. We was waiting for the other girls to come and soon in a few minutes everyone started to come and they was packing up the plane and I was talking with Amanda and says "Looks like everyone is here let's go"

She looked at me and says "Yea that's good Total Divas is here and so is the two we added which was April and Renee"

I nodded and says "Wait April as in Aj Lee?"

She nodded her head and says "Yea she one of my friends if you didn't know that"

I looked at her and says "Did you not know she is dating Phillip right?"

She nodded and says "Yes I know and i don't care any more okay. If he doesn't get in the way of anything it's going to be fine"

I crossed my arms and says "Does Jon know his coming"

She shook her head "no" and says "No I didn't tell him yet"

I rolled my eyes and says "Don't ruin my time back home understand?"

She laughed and says "Look, everything is going to be fine okay I promise"

I walked away and we had to start boarding the plane,so I walked in the plane and I would go inside and seat next to Colby and lays down on shoulder and says "I'm so tired right now"

He looked down at me and says "Yea your not the only one who is tired one here you know"

I smiled at him and gave him and kiss and says "Love you"

He kissed me back "Love you to"

I then saw Nicole who was seating across from us and says "Hey Nikki what's up"

She smiled and says "Nothing the usual just with John"

I waved at John and says "Hey John what's up"

John looked at me and says "Thanks for the invite to the trip and I'm fine Nina"

I nodded and says "No problem John the least thing I can do for you and Nikki"

He smiled back at me and goes by to listening to Nikki.

~3 hours later~

Jon

When the plane lifted off I was on my phone texting my friends back home in Ohio and Amanda fell asleep and we was on the plane for 3 hours and we was like 40 minutes away from landing. Amanda started to wake up and I said "Well good morning to you miss"

She looked at me and says "Hi Jon, what time is it?"

I looked at her and says "5:30 in the morning"

She looks at me with her sleepy eyes and says "Oh great and we have 40 more minutes left"

I laughed and says "If you want you can go back to sleep and you know I can just wake you up?"

She smiled at me and says "Who have you been texting this whole time?"

I looked at her and says "My two friends Anna and Jean"

She nods her head and sits up and looks at me and says "Yea tell them I said Hi and I have to talk to you"

I looked at her and says "Yea I will, but what do you want to talk about"

She looked at me and says "You remember Aj Lee right?"


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday 6:00 PM EST

Jon

I looked at her and says "My two friends Anna and Jean"

She nods her head and sits up and looks at me and says "Yea tell them I said Hi and I have to talk to you"

I looked at her and says "Yea I will, but what do you want to talk about"

She looked at me and says "You remember Aj Lee right?"

I looked at her and says "Yea I do remember her we used to date?"

She looked at me shocked and says "Well than, she never told me that but yea, she's on this plane"

I looked at her confused and says "Okay? But how is that my problem?"

She laughed at me weirdly and says "Well ummm like Aj is dating Phillip and.."

I looked at her and says "Wait don't tell me he is in this plane with us."

She shrugged her shoulders and says "Fine I won't tell you"

I shook my head and she says "Babe don't be mad okay?"

I looked at her and says "I'm not mad but I am just pissed the hell off now and mad is not even an option"

She wraps her arms around me and tries to cuddle with me and she says "I'm sorry ok but the restraining order is not final yet because he didn't sign it, so just take your mind off of him hitting you and stuff like that"

I looked at her and says "Yea but this is a vacation to get away from the drama and not bring it along with us"

She looked at me and says "Okay look,if you don't want to be here when drama starts we can leave early okay?"

I looked at her and says "Yea so that means don't unpack my stuff right"

She rolled her eyes at me and says "Hahaha really funny Jon,such a huge joker". She sat up and started texting on her phone ignoring me.

~30 minutes Later~

Phillip

I was in the plane siting down next to April which is my new girlfriend, me and her was best friends with the divorce and stuff like that and than at one point she asked me out last week and I was like hell yea why not. I like April but not as much of how I loved Amanda. I looked at her and says "Are you okay? You look worried"

She nodded her head at me and says "I'm kinda scared because your ex-wife is my best friend and I don't know how she is going to act?"

I looked at her and says "Hey it's fine it's not like she knows we are going out right?"

She looked at me and says "Yea I'm sure she doesn't know about us but it's all good though, I mean she is with Jon now and that's good and she's happy with him"

I nodded my head and says "I mean I like you April and I don't care what the others think of you okay"

She smiled at me and lays her head on my shoulder and says "Thanks Phillip"

Liz

Once the plane has landed, I was holding Joe's hand walking down the ramp and walks inside the car that would take us to the house and I was sharing the car with Phillip and April. Joe was driving the car and he said "So when did you two start going out?"

April was becoming red and started to laugh and says "Oh no no no, you got the wrong idea we are just close friends"

I laughed at he and starts to laugh and says "You don't have to lie about it you know, I'm not Amanda"

Phillip than responded and says "Yes Liz, we are going out"

I smiled at him and says "Wow after Amanda I never knew you could get a girlfriend"

Phillip looked at me and says "Ha ha very funny Liz"

I looked at him and says "Why did you cheat on her though she did nothing wrong?"

He looked down at his feet and than looked up at me while rubbing his head and says "I didn't mean to cheat on her okay, I was drunk and the camera's followed me to my hotel room and I slept with the girl and the next day it was all over the damn news and by the time I came back home Amanda was gone and left the wedding ring on my kitchen table"

April looked at me and says "Looks like we are here so no more questions yea?". She got out the car and went over to meet up with the others.

Joe looked at me and says "You kinda scared her away"

I looked at him and says "I know that's the point". I would give him a kiss and walks away and than he would grab my arm pulling me back to kiss him again. I would let go of him and says "I'll be in the house"

Amanda

I was holding Jon's hand and walks inside the house, going inside my huge room and than Jon says "Wow your room is huge"

I smiled at him and says "Thanks Jon, but the bad thing is that the walls are not sound proof"

He laughed at me and says "Oh so you wanted a lot this huh?". He would come over to me putting his hands on my waist and smiles at me

I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and would try to give him a kiss but before that happened Nina came in and says "Umm these walls are so like.."

I laughed at her and says "I mean now all of them can hear us having sex right"

Colby walked in and says "Well no sex for me for the rest of the week"

Nina punched his shoulder and says "Don't say that. Like what if we get drunk and.."

Colby looked at her and says "Okay 50,50 chance I could get drunk because of Jon so i'll be fine"

Jon looked at Colby and says "But your still going to get drunk,even without me"

I started to laugh and says "Funny part is no one knows about the walls yet, so let's wait for them tonight"

We all began to laugh and we all walked downstairs to get some breakfast and go threw the day

~Saturday 2:00 PM EST~

Joe

I was really tired from just waking up at 2 in the morning and once I got to the house I took off my shoes and pants and went to sleep until Liz woke me up by jumping on me around 2 in the afternoon and says "Good Afternoon, sleepy head"

I smiled at her and says "What's up hun?"

She smiled at me and was playing with my hair and says "Do you want to go to the pool or hot tube outside?"

I nodded my head while my eyes were closed and says "Yea okay let me just go back to sleep and we go later"

She slapped my arm and my eyes were open now and she says "Joe come on everyone is out there"

I signed and says "Okay,okay,okay I'm coming just let me try to get dressed please"

She looked at me and gave me a kiss and says "I love you Joe"

I smiled back at her and says "I love you to, now get off of me so I can get dressed"

When she got off of me,I got up and went into my suit case to get out my swimsuit. I would slip it on and sees Liz putting on her's and says "You ready to go outside?"

She nodded her head at me and says "Yea let's go and have fun for once Joe", she says while grabbing my hand

I walked outside in the backyard and everyone was talking and having fun around the pool.

Jon looked up at me and says "Hey Joe what's up?"

I looked at him and seats down in the hot tub with everyone else says "Nothing, I just woke up from my nap because of Elizabeth here"

She laughed at me and says "Shut up Joe, you can't be sleeping all day long"

Nina

I was laughing and having a good time with the girls and Nikki asked me "So Nina, are you ever planing to have kids with Colby". I was turning red trying not to answer the question and Colby walked by and he says "What are you girls talking about?"

Nikki looked at him and says "I asked Nina if she would ever have kids"

Colby looked over at her and started to smile and says "We never talked about it since it's only been 5 or 6 months in this relationship, but I would like to have a little me running around"

Amanda laughed and says "I mean I don't want kids right now after what happened to me and Phillip so"

I looked at Amanda and says "Hey Jon is like the best guy you can get and worth it"

Amanda laughed and says "Okay well Nina when do you plan on getting married"

I was getting some water and than I splits it out and says "Me, get married? Yea no not yet anyways"

Brie looked at me and says "Oh we have another Nikki in the house girls"

Paige laughed and says "I'm only 22 and I have time to think about that stuff later on in my life"

We all laughed and I say "So who's ready to party tonight?"

They all laughed and Nikki says to Amanda "Did you ever tell Jon that you love him?"

Amanda started to become red and says "We only been dating for about 3 weeks now and I don't want to scare him away and it's wrong to love a guy you been with for 2 weeks"

Alicia nodded and says "But if you really like him that much you would tell him how you feel"

I nodded my head and says "Yea she's right"


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday 10:30 PM EST

Amanda

I was drinking with the girls and the guys in the house having our little party and Nina came over to me and says "Amanda don't get me drunk please"

I laughed at her and says "Honey, that's my job and have fun and enjoy life"

She looked at me and says "Look I do have fun, lots of it and are you drunk"

I shook my head "yes" and says "No Nina I'm not drunk"

Nina shook her head and says "How am I related to you" she says with a laugh

Jon came up to me and says "Wanna Dance and actually enjoy yourself"

I smiled at him and grabs his hand and says "Okay let's go, dance and have sex after". I than laughed and walked with him to the dance floor.

Colby

I was so drunk that I don't even know what's going on. I saw Nina was dancing with Liz and April which means she is drunk again. I was laughing at her and then she came up to me and says "You want to dance?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea sure,just don't fall". I smiled at her and takes her hand and walks with her to the dance floor. Nina turned herself around starts to dance all over me and I was grabbing around her waist and dancing with her. Nina than turned around and saw Amanda and she says "I though you wasn't going to get drunk tonight"

I laughed and says "I mean I'm drunk but at least I can stand Amanda"

Nina laughed at me and Jon came up to me and says "Colby can I talk to you real quick"

I nodded and says "Sure man anything I can do for a good friend of mine"

Jon pulled me aside and says "I think I'm falling in love with Amanda"

I started to laugh and says "So the Lunatic is falling in love aye?"

Jon rolled his eyes and says "At least you won't remember anything because your drunk as fuck"

I rolled my eyes and says "Why you think I won't remember, I mean I remember what you told me about how you che..."

Jon covered up my mouth and says "Don't you dare say that because that's not even true, she lied about that and she lied to me, I'm going to bed."

I shrugged my shoulders and says "Okay night Jon"

Nina would than come up to me and whispers to me and says "Let's go upstairs"

I smiled at her and grabs her hand and walks up the stairs drunk and we go inside the room locking the door.

Jon

I was upstairs in the bed looking frustrated than I heard the door open and I look up and sees Amanda and she was drunk like really drunk, she walks inside and sees me and she walks over and seats next to me and says "You look down Jon what's up"

I looked at her and says "It's nothing I'm just tired with everything and not in the mood to party today"

Amanda puts her hand on my shoulder and says "Well I can see that but, I feel like I am about to pass out and I want to say that I love you for everything you do for me even though I know it's to early but I do love you".

After I was in shock she passed out on the bed and I started to laugh and I would take off her shoes and puts her in the bed and I would turn off the light and says to Amanda "I love you to". I would than turn around a falls asleep.

~Sunday 9:00 AM EST~

Nina

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and my head hurting a lot and I was slowly getting up and puts my hand on my head and see that I was naked and so was Colby and I fall back on my pillow and says "Oh fuck me,not again"

Colby started to wake up and says " Good Morning"

I turned to him and says "Hi Colby, I told you that we can get drunk, you never listen to me"

Colby laughed and says "Yea, good thing is that we were smart to use a condom right?"

I looked at him and gets up quickly and says "Oh shit, Colby"

He looked at me and says "It's not like you can get pregnant, since your on the pill right?"

I looked at him and says "Yea your right I was on it last night so I'm good". I just lied to Colby and really the last time I been on that thing was 2 weeks ago.

Colby looked at me and says "Come back to bed please and don't worry about it"

I nodded an climb back to bed and than he would put his head on my lap and says "Colby what if I was pregnant?"

He looked up at me and says "Well it's not like I'm going to leave you or anything like that but I would help out and try to take off some days off and help out with anything you need"

I looked at him and added "Would you ever tell me to get rid of him/her?"

He gives me a kiss and says "Of course not that's insane, I would never do that to our child"

I smiled at him and says "Thanks Colby, just tell me that makes me happy"

Colby smiled at me and says "I'm glad that I made you happy" he would start to make-out with me and I say "We should get going and not stay here and have sex all day long"

He laughed and comes on top of me and says "I don't mine that you know" he says kissing my neck

I rolled my eyes and says "Well than.." I would turn him around making me on top and added "We will continue this tonight". I gave him a kiss and gets up and goes in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and than I felt something and then I ran into the toilet and throws up. I than turned on the water feeling nervous and says to myself "This can't be happening, I can't be, not now, I can't be pregnant"


	24. Chapter 24

Saturday 10:30 PM EST

Amanda

I was drinking with the girls and the guys in the house having our little party and Nina came over to me and says "Amanda don't get me drunk please"

I laughed at her and says "Honey, that's my job and have fun and enjoy life"

She looked at me and says "Look I do have fun, lots of it and are you drunk"

I shook my head "yes" and says "No Nina I'm not drunk"

Nina shook her head and says "How am I related to you" she says with a laugh

Jon came up to me and says "Wanna Dance and actually enjoy yourself"

I smiled at him and grabs his hand and says "Okay let's go, dance and have sex after". I than laughed and walked with him to the dance floor.

Colby

I was so drunk that I don't even know what's going on. I saw Nina was dancing with Liz and April which means she is drunk again. I was laughing at her and then she came up to me and says "You want to dance?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea sure,just don't fall". I smiled at her and takes her hand and walks with her to the dance floor. Nina turned herself around starts to dance all over me and I was grabbing around her waist and dancing with her. Nina than turned around and saw Amanda and she says "I though you wasn't going to get drunk tonight"

I laughed and says "I mean I'm drunk but at least I can stand Amanda"

Nina laughed at me and Jon came up to me and says "Colby can I talk to you real quick"

I nodded and says "Sure man anything I can do for a good friend of mine"

Jon pulled me aside and says "I think I'm falling in love with Amanda"

I started to laugh and says "So the Lunatic is falling in love aye?"

Jon rolled his eyes and says "At least you won't remember anything because your drunk as fuck"

I rolled my eyes and says "Why you think I won't remember, I mean I remember what you told me about how you che..."

Jon covered up my mouth and says "Don't you dare say that because that's not even true, she lied about that and she lied to me, I'm going to bed."

I shrugged my shoulders and says "Okay night Jon"

Nina would than come up to me and whispers to me and says "Let's go upstairs"

I smiled at her and grabs her hand and walks up the stairs drunk and we go inside the room locking the door.

Jon

I was upstairs in the bed looking frustrated than I heard the door open and I look up and sees Amanda and she was drunk like really drunk, she walks inside and sees me and she walks over and seats next to me and says "You look down Jon what's up"

I looked at her and says "It's nothing I'm just tired with everything and not in the mood to party today"

Amanda puts her hand on my shoulder and says "Well I can see that but, I feel like I am about to pass out and I want to say that I love you for everything you do for me even though I know it's to early but I do love you".

After I was in shock she passed out on the bed and I started to laugh and I would take off her shoes and puts her in the bed and I would turn off the light and says to Amanda "I love you to". I would than turn around a falls asleep.

~Sunday 9:00 AM EST~

Nina

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and my head hurting a lot and I was slowly getting up and puts my hand on my head and see that I was naked and so was Colby and I fall back on my pillow and says "Oh fuck me,not again"

Colby started to wake up and says " Good Morning"

I turned to him and says "Hi Colby, I told you that we can get drunk, you never listen to me"

Colby laughed and says "Yea, good thing is that we were smart to use a condom right?"

I looked at him and gets up quickly and says "Oh shit, Colby"

He looked at me and says "It's not like you can get pregnant, since your on the pill right?"

I looked at him and says "Yea your right I was on it last night so I'm good". I just lied to Colby and really the last time I been on that thing was 2 weeks ago.

Colby looked at me and says "Come back to bed please and don't worry about it"

I nodded an climb back to bed and than he would put his head on my lap and says "Colby what if I was pregnant?"

He looked up at me and says "Well it's not like I'm going to leave you or anything like that but I would help out and try to take off some days off and help out with anything you need"

I looked at him and added "Would you ever tell me to get rid of him/her?"

He gives me a kiss and says "Of course not that's insane, I would never do that to our child"

I smiled at him and says "Thanks Colby, just tell me that makes me happy"

Colby smiled at me and says "I'm glad that I made you happy" he would start to make-out with me and I say "We should get going and not stay here and have sex all day long"

He laughed and comes on top of me and says "I don't mine that you know" he says kissing my neck

I rolled my eyes and says "Well than.." I would turn him around making me on top and added "We will continue this tonight". I gave him a kiss and gets up and goes in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and than I felt something and then I ran into the toilet and throws up. I than turned on the water feeling nervous and says to myself "This can't be happening, I can't be, not now, I can't be pregnant"


	25. Chapter 25

Phillip

I was with April in the kitchen and I was watching her pacing around the kitchen and I say "Okay April calm down a bit okay it wasn't that a big of a deal"

She rolled her eyes at me and says "Don't be so clam about this Phillip she is trying to break us up do you not understand"

I looked at her and grabs her to come towards me not letting her go and says "Nothing can ever break us up April so don't worry about Liz she's my sister an..."

She would cut me off and says "No she is your STEP-sister,and I don't know why your supporting her in our little argument because it's not looking good for you"

I let her go and says "Okay look I don't want to be in the middle of this and I'm not going to stand for you if you keep yelling at me and going against my step sister, because I don't even know what the hell you guys started to argue about"

She looked at me and raised her voice even more says "You was there and you still don't know anything about what happened?"

I got up and started to walk away and says "Once you stop yelling at me I'll be far from you, in the gym so if you need me you can call me"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes and came towards me and says "Babe, look I'm sorry okay? It's just she a..."

I cut her off with a kiss and I say "Don't worry about her, she's just being Liz okay"

She would kiss me and which became into a long on and than Amanda says "Can you do that somewhere else and where is Liz?"

April looked at her and says "Yea Li..."

Before she could say Amanda walked out and I say "She must be pissed about something because she never did that until she found out about me and that girl"

April cups my face and says "It's okay, so go to the gym and enjoy yourself with the guys, and try not to be hit anyone"

I nodded my head and says "Yea me and Amanda are cool but I don't know about Jon"

She rolled her eyes and "Phillip,talk with Jon please?"

I nodded and says "I will do it while working out with them?"

Nina

I was with Colby talking about how we are going to do this since I am pregnant. He looked up at the clock and says "How much I would love to keep talking with you but I have to go."

I nodded at him and says "If you want I can come and watch you work out"

He laughed at me and says "If you do that you might get turned on and you know I don't want to get your hormones acting up on me here"

I smiled at him as wraps my arms around and he would get me and kiss and says "Ha ha very funny Colby but come on seriously"

He nodded his head and says "Yea sure but before that...". He shuts the door behind him and locks it and I started to laugh and he adds "So looks like we are taking this to the next level"

I looked at him and says "Oh, Colby just to let you know..." I said to whisper in his ear and says "I'm going to have to cut off sex after I'm like 7 or 8 months"

Colby face was shocked for a minute and says "Mhm we will have to work that out after we do this?"

I smiled at him and says "Colby how much I want to so bad,but I can't right now we been in this room since 11 in the morning and I don't want to be in here longer than before"

He laughed and gave me and kiss and grabs his coat and puts his shoes on and says "Well I'm going to go work out so are you ready?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea I am let me just grab my purse and phone". After I got that stuff me and him went over to the car and we drove our way to the gym. Once we got there, Colby we over to the guys and I saw Amanda and Liz was there. I went over to them while they were talking and says "Ugh I swear not in the mood to do anything today"

Liz laughed and says "Hun your not the only one who is not in the mood okay, April just love to stick her nose somewhere"

I rolled my eyes and says "What happened now?"

Amanda crossed her arms and says "Okay so when you went upstairs Phillip has to right to say oh how we only treat him and April different, and than I said we should stop and move on and Liz was like oh even though your my step-brother I will still have no respect for you and than April and her started to fight"

I looked at them both and says "Well at least him or her is not here with us"

Amanda laughed and says "At least me and Jon left the table because he's Jonathan, he can't take drama"

Liz smiled and then it dropped when Phillip walked in and then we all looked at him with a weird look, Phillip walked to one of the lockers and Jon's face was red and looked pissed off. Jon walked over to us and says "If you girls don't mine?"

Liz and I backed away we walked over to the guys and we was talking about what happened this morning

Jon

I was pretty pissed at what Phillip did to me a week ago and the mark is kind of still there. I was with Amanda and my head was down, she looked up at me and I say "Amanda I'm leaving okay? If you want you can stay but I just need to go"

She cupped my face trying to look at me in my eyes and says "Is everything okay Jon with you, your really red as in pissed of way"

I nodded my head and says "Yea I'm fine, just tell me if your staying here or not so I can get out of here and not hit this jackass in the face"

She pulled me in to the back room and says "Jon you need to clam down a bit okay, he didn't do anything to you yet since it happened so"

I rolled my eyes and says "That's not the point Amanda"

She looked at me and says "Jon look I'm trying not to let you do something stupid, and what your thinking right now is stupid"

Phillip started to walk over in back room which was in the locker room. Phillip looked at us both and than he said "Jon if you don't mine can we talk?"

I looked at him and says "Before you say anything I want to speck first"

He nodded his head at me and says "Yea sure you have every right to speck first",Amanda looked at me and rolled her eyes at me and walked out with her arms crossed

I looked at him and says "Look I'm going to be straight up with you and I am honestly don't like you Phillip,and it doesn't even have to do with Amanda, but you hit me for what?"

He looked at me and says "Look I was drunk and I didn't mean to interfere with you and Amanda, I don't care about her anymore and I'm with April, I just want thing between us back the way it was"

I shook my head and says "Look I would like us to be friends again it's just with Amanda and the drama..."

He laughed and says "That's what happens, it takes guts to even be with the twins, hell I married one of them"

I laughed and than I saw Amanda talking with the girls and she was walking towards to the lockers to get her phone and I said to her "You okay?"

She nodded her head and says "Yea I'm fine just talking with the girls, just tell me when your ready to leave?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea we about to leave soon". I pulled her closer to me and I added "I love you"

She gave me a kiss on my lips and than she walked off saying "Hurry up Jon we don't got all day"

I laughed and says "Okay so as you can see I have to go, I will talk to later I guess"

He nodded his head and says "Yea I understand I will see you later Jonathan"

I nodded my head and Amanda was talking to the girls and then when she saw me, she knew it was time to leave and I went in the car and waited,when Amanda came in I started to drive back to the house.

April

I was at the house alone on my laptop and talking with Phillip on the phone. Once I heard the door open and close I got out the room and say it was Amanda and Jon. I rolled my eyes and says "Look who just walked in"

They both looked up and Amanda says "Okay look April we can talk now since we have nothing else to do"

I rolled my eyes and says "Okay fine whatever you saw"

Jon gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and walked away,Amanda walked up the stairs and says "Just to let you know it's about Phillip and I want to keep you safe"

I rolled my eyes and yells out saying "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP WITH PHILLIP I HAVE HIM UNDER CONTROL"


	26. Chapter 26

April

I was at the house alone on my laptop and talking with Phillip on the phone. Once I heard the door open and close I got out the room and say it was Amanda and Jon. I rolled my eyes and says "Look who just walked in"

They both looked up and Amanda says "Okay look April we can talk now since we have nothing else to do"

I rolled my eyes and says "Okay fine whatever you say"

Jon gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and walked away,Amanda walked up the stairs and says "Just to let you know it's about Phillip and I want to keep you safe"

I rolled my eyes and yells out saying "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP WITH PHILLIP I HAVE HIM UNDER CONTROL"

Amanda

I looked at her and says "LOOK. Your my friend I don't want you to ge..."

She rolled her eyes at me and says "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN TALK TO ME,JUST BECAUSE HE CHEATED ON YOU DOESN'T MEAN HE WILL CHEAT ON ME BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY LOVES ME"

I got up in her face and flips my hair back and adds a little laugh to it and says "Oh honey, I married the guy and I knew him for 5 years and I don't think you know what you are up against"

April would look at me and everyone else starts to walk in the house and she starts to yell and says "YOU AT LIKE I CARE,you know what. Your not my friend Amanda, YOUR JUST MY BOYFRIEND'S LITTLE BITCH"

After she said the word bitch I nodded my head and would slap her hard enough to leave a mark and than attack her. Jon and Phillip ran up the stairs to take us apart but I wouldn't let go of her hair and as Jon tries to back me up I would look at April on the floor and says "WHO'S HIS BITCH NOW"

April would slowly get up from the floor and stick up the middle finger at me and adds "I think it's still you"

Phillip would grab her and says "April what the hell is your problem". He turns around to me and says "Amanda I'm..."

I rolled my eyes and cuts him off saying "Phillip you need to control her before I slap her even harder than that". I walked away and Jon looked at me and says "Bab..."

I cut him off and says "We need to talk Jon". I grab his hand walking towards my bedroom and I say "Jon I can't with her anymore, I try to be her friend but she crossed the line"

He looked at me and says "Babe relax okay,let her be a bitch, I dated her so she is just plain crazy."

I laughed and wraps my arms around his neck and says "Crazier than me?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile and says "Babe we all know I'm the most crazy person in this room"

I gave him a kiss and says "Shut up you stupid lunatic"

He laughed at me and sees Nina walking pass the door way with her mouth covered and says "What is going on with Nina is she okay?"

I looked at him and says "Colby didn't tell you yet?"

He shook his head "no"and says "Nina is pregnant with his child"

He has a shocked look on his face and says "Your kidding me right?"

I nodded my head "no" and says "No Nina is really pregnant and her and Colby been talking about it since 10"

He had a serious look on his face and says "So how is this going to work and how is she going to tell Hunter?"

I looked at him and says "I have no idea but we will figure it out and so will they"

Nina

I was in the room alone and I took off my shoes and lays down on my left side looking at the wall. I then got a text message from my older brother, I rolled my eyes and than when ignored his text he called me and I answered and says "Leave me alone Nick stop calling and texting me"

He replays and says "Nina what is going on with you and our parents?"

I rolled my eyes and sits up a bit in my bed and says "If you ever see them again tell them they can go f*ck themselves"

Colby walked in the room as he sees me talking on the phone he would say to me in a low voice saying "I'm going to shower"

As I nodded to Colby,Nick was saying "Nina look what did they say about you and Amanda"

I would then say "They was judging Amanda about her and Jon's relationship and I put them right back in their places"

He laughed and says "Alright, because they are so close of disowning you both"

I started to raise my voice and says "I DON'T CARE IF THEY DO, AMANDA IS MY SISTER NICK"

He was quiet for a few seconds and says "I will call you back okay I need to pick up my son"

I rolled my eyes and says "Tell Jonny I said Hi"

He chuckles and says "Yea, come visit us sometime Nina we are visiting our mom and dad for Jonny out here in DR"

I smiled and says "Bye Nick I will think about it". I hanged up on him and than when I turned around Colby just got out the shower dripping wet from his hair to his toes and I says "Colby can you get any sexier?"

He laughed and says "I don't think so, but is everything good with you and your brother"

I nodded and says "Yea me and him are fine, but I am never talking to my parents after what happened at the dinner party"

He nodded his head and says "Babe stop with all this stress with everything, but you know your going to tell your parents right?"

I nodded my head "no" and got off the bed and say "Oh yea no, not going to happen, this is our baby Colby I don't want our daughter or son to be surround by judge mental people"

He nodded his head while putting on his shirt and says "Even though that is true, but they are still our baby's grandparents"

I got out the bed and says "Colby I don't w..."

He cuts me off and wraps his hands around my waist and says "Nina, No excuses okay you need to tell them"

I nodded my head and says "Fine I will tell them when I am 3 months pregnant"

He rolled his eyes and says "No your going to do it after vacation because they are in DR right now Nina"

I looked him with my puppy eyes and wraps my arms around him and says "Do I have to Colby"

He gave me a kiss and says "Yes Nina you have to, and I am doing this for our child and hell if we didn't have one now we could of been like forget it don't talk to your parents stuff like that"

I nodded my head and says "Yea your right,but fine for the our child then"

He nodded and than he would look down at my stomach and says "Soon you will be brought to the world and be annoyed by your parents",he gives a light kiss on my stomach. I started to laugh.

I looked at him and says "Where are you planning on going?"

He started to put his shoes on and says "Me and Jon is going out for a little guy on guy stuff"

I nodded my head and says "Alright I will see you later"

Joe

I was in the living room with Liz and she was pissed off about what happened with Amanda and April so I said "Babe can you just put this behind you?"

She laughed and said "What the hell Joe are you okay, she called Amanda Phillip's bitch"

I nodded my head and says "Yea I was there Liz but still I don't want you to get tense before our anniversary"

She looked at me and gave me a hug and says "Sorry baby but tomorrow is the end of our vacation which is our anniversary and I don't want anything or anyone to ruin it"

I laughed at her and wraps my hands around her waist and says "Don't worry, no one is going to ruin it okay, I promise everything is going to be fine"

She smiled at me and says "Okay I'm going to talk with the girls and I will see you around later?"

I nodded my head and says "Yea go knock yourself out, I will be down here with Jon and Colby and Phillip"

She looks at me and says "Since when you were friends with Phillip?"

I looked at her and says "Ever since him and Dean stop fighting"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek and says "Okay whatever, I will see you later"

I nodded my head and jumped off the counter and saw that the guys was in the living room and I say "Alright so what's going on with your girlfriend's"

They all laughed and Colby said "Well Nina is pregnant and well I don't know if I'm ready to be a father"

All of them were shocked including me, I know that Colby loves kids but he doesn't even know if his ready to be a father. Jon than said "Oh yea I found out by Amanda so that shock is gone"

I looked at them shocked and says "How are you going to do this Colby?"

He looked at me and says "I might just loss my title purposely by you"

I nodded and says "Okay and what about you working?"

He says "Look I will figure it all out I still have 3 months okay"

I nodded and says "Okay but dude you have to figure it now before shit goes down"

He rolled his eyes and says "Look I will just have to tell Nina that I'm not ready to be a father, but I want to keep the baby"

I nodded my head and says "Yea okay, but why are you lying to her?"

He looked at me weird and says "How am I lying to her I really do want to keep our baby"

I looked at him confused and yells "Colby you wasn't ready to have a kid with the last girlfriend and you freaking told her that you don't want to be with her and stuff like that and she gave up the child and after that she exposed your ass"

He got in my face and says "Don't you dare put Zarha in to this okay and I didn't tell her to get rid of her kid and you keep your damn voice down, Nina is upstairs

Nina

I was talking with the girls and I heard yelling from downstairs so I looked at the girls and says "I'm going to get a glass of water okay I'll be back".

They all nodded there heads and I went downstairs on the steps over hearing the guys talk about me and Colby's child we are having together and Joe has no right to talk about our child like that. So I walked down the stairs and yells "Joe SHUT UP! You have no right to even talk about our child like that WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU". I slapped him and the girls started to come downstairs and Liz says "What the hell is going on"

I looked at her and says "Your boyfriend here is talking about my child"

Liz looked at him and says "What the hell Joe leave Colby alone really, now you have every right to get slapped and I'm not going to help you out of this one"

He watched her walk away and I looked at Colby and says "I'm sorry bro, I shouldn't have put your pass relationship in this"

Colby nodded his head and says "Yea I understand, but please don't mess with Nina like that because her hormones are crazy"

I gave him a nod and says "Yea it's jumpy a lot but I didn't mean to slap you okay"

He nodded at me and says "Okay I will see you guys later got to meet up with up Liz"

I laughed and said "Just don't make to much noise I don't want to hear it, and than I know that me and Colby is going to do it so please"

Colby laughed and says "But what I heard it was good for the baby"

I slapped his shoulder and says "Colby... are we going out to eat for dinner with Amanda or no?"

He looked at me and says "Oh crap what time is it?"

I looked at him and says "Babe it's 6:55 about to be 7 and I'm hungry"

He laughed at me and says "Babe we are not leaving until 7:30 so go get dressed and tell Amanda and Jon to"

I nodded and ran up the stairs and knocked on Amanda's door and she looks like she just woke up and I said "Amanda wake up please"

She rolled her eyes and says "What now Nina?"

I looked at her and says "Dinner? It's about to be 7:30?"

Jon came at the door and says "Okay Nina let us get dress and we will meet you at the car"

I nodded and says "Okay bye I guess?". I walked away going inside of my room and I was in a lot of pain in my back because of work. Colby came inside the room locking the door and I turned around and says "Hey Colby, just trying to take off my shirt"

He walks over to me and says "Do you want me to help you because of your back which you need to get checked out?"

He slowly pulls up my shirt as I slowly yell out the pain and he sees that my back is a bit bruised from my match on Thursday and he adds "Babe you need to get this check out okay because your bruises are worst than mine"

I nodded at him and says "Babe I will do it when I have time, but right now I don't"

He looks at me and says "Nina your health and the baby's matter okay and the way you can even take off your own shirt is painful"

I rolled my eyes and says "Okay okay once we get back in Tampa I will go see my doctor and see if she wants me fighting"

He laughed and says "And don't think I forgot about your parents?"

I laughed as I put on my dress and asks him to zip me up and says "Okay Dad, thanks for reminding me"

He smiled and gave me a long kiss and than we walked outside to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

Amanda

I was getting dressed ready to go to dinner with Nina and Colby and than I got a phone call from my older brother and I answered it and says "What's up Nick?"

He would say "Oh nothing what's up with you?"

I put the phone on speaker and puts on make-up and says "About to go out for Dinner with Jon, Nina and Colby"

Before he could say anything Jonny, his 4 year old son says "Aunty Manda can we come with you?"

I laughed and says "I don't know Jonny you have to ask daddy"

He chuckled though the phone and says "If Aunty Manda and Mommy is fine with it we will go"

Jonny started to laugh and says "Okay I will go ask mommy"

I started to laugh and than Nina walked in the room and says "Hey Amanda do you have lipstick?"

Nick laughed threw the phone and says "Hi Nina?"

Nina grabbed my phone and says "Hey Nick what do you want?"

He says "Well Jonny wants to come to dinner with you guys"

Nina smiled and says "Aw little Jonny misses us?"

He says "Okay okay so are we going to the old restaurant?"

I say "Yea the one dad used to take us when we was kids"

Nina looks at me and says "But you know dad might be like we are too poor to afford it"

We laughed and says "We will see you later Nick and bye Jonny". I hanged up the phone and turned to Nina with my purse in my hand and says "Nick wants to talk? Something is up"

Nina looked at me and says "Yea we haven't talked to Nick in months since Jonny was 3 I don't know why he wants to talk now"

I rolled my eyes and says "Well whatever it is we have to deal with it now you know"

She nodded and says "Yea lets just get out of here before Jon and Colby get lonely in the car"

I laughed and says "Yea okay let's go". I walked out the house wearing a black top with light blue pants and my black flats and Nina was wearing a white top with white pants and pink heels and walks in the car and Colby looked at Nina and says "God Nina why so bright"

She rolled her eyes and puts her seatbelt on and goes on her phone and texts Nick that we was almost there. By the time we got there it was 9:30 and Nick was standing by his car with Jonny and I got out looking at Nick and says "God damn Nick you grew up in the last 4 years"

He laughed and says "Thanks Amanda so nice of you to say that and it looks like you grew not to bad yourself". His wife Tina slapped his shoulder and Jonny came up to me with a big smile and I picked him up and says "Oh Jonny you got heavy since the last time I saw you"

Nina walked over to me and says "Aw Jonny got so adorable from when he was a baby till now"

Jon came up to me and whispers to me and says "I will go get our table okay?"

I nodded and gave Jonny to Nina to hold him and I gave him a kiss, I would smile while he walks away and turns my attention back to them.

Nina

I was hold Jonny and I put him down holding his hand walking inside and he says to me "Aunty Nina? Why is that guy from tv here"

I looked behind the back of me and Colby was there and I started to laugh and says "Oh Jonny that's Uncle Seth don't worry he will protect us from anything that is evil or bad"

Colby and Jonny laughed and Jonny nodded and let's go of my hand running over to Colby and would pick him up and walks inside the restaurant and sees Jon seating there and he wasn't alone he was talking with our parents.

Amanda looked at me and I looked back at her and she walks over to them and she over heard Jon say "I don't want your money okay". Our mom looked at us and Colby puts Jonny down looks at them and Jonny ran to them saying "Grandma, Grandpa". He gives them a hug and I say "What are you doing here?"

My mom looked at me and says "We need to talk to you and your sister and your brother"

Nick got up in our dad's face and says "I don't want to talk to you okay you tried to hurt your own children and they are my sisters no way"

My dad got up and says "NICK SEAT DOWN"

Amanda got up in dad's face and says "There's a child here and his scared, so if you don't mine keep it down a notch"

We all sat down and Tina whispered in Nick's ear and he says "Yea I will meet you at home okay, bring Jonny with you it will get ugly"

Jonny nodded his head "no" and says "I want to stay here with daddy"

Nick looked at Tina and she shakes her head no and I say "Jonny we will come over to the house when we finish having a talk with Grandma and Grandpa and you and mommy can cook for us"

Jonny smiled and says "Okay Aunty Nina we will see you there". Tina and Jonny got up and Tina gave Nick and kiss and so did Jonny and they both went to the car and drove away.

Amanda looks at them and says "What the hell do you want?"

Our mom says "I don't want you or Nina to be with Colby and Jon"

My dad says "Yes and I was talking with Jon about a deal of ours saying "You leave my daughter you won't die"

Amanda looked up at him and says "HEY! You have no right to tell my boyfriend to back off, I'm not a CHILD anymore I don't need you"

I looked at Colby and says "I been with Colby for about 5 or 6 months by now and why won't even you let me be happy?"

Nick looked at them and says "Look I don't understand why your so judgmental over them like come on you wasn't like that with Tina"

Our dad raises his voice even more saying "NICK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOUR A MAN YOUR NOT THE SENSITIVE ONE IN FAMILY"

Amanda looked at him and says "SO YOUR TELLING ME YOU THINK I CAN'T PROTECT MYSELF,you know what...", I got up the threw a drink at him and says "We're done here"

Our mother says "AMANDA YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE CAN DO TO YOU"

She looked at her and got in her face and says "No YOU don't understand what he can do to you because he might just take me away from you both"

Our mother said "Look we are doing this because we love you girls"

I got up and says "If you loved us SO much then why was you going to disown us"

All three of us got up and walked out the door and goes outside.

Colby

I was outside holding Nina's hand and what just went down I just keep my mouth shut because I didn't want to cause more drama and with the baby, I just couldn't. I look over to Nina and says "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and says "Yea since your by my side" she smiled at me and I smiled back at her and than her parents followed us outside saying "You 5 are nothing going anywhere"

Nina let's go of my hand and I pulled her back and I went up to them and says "One question? What is your problem with me and Jon please tell me"

Her dad looked up at me and says "Because your one of them fuck boys I been hearing about after you got your ass exposed and Jon is just fucking strippers 24/7"

I got in his face and eyes "Look first of I might have gotten exposed by my ex but I never cheated on her okay I dumped her because she took it the wrong way and she cheated on me"

Jon looked at him and says "Look yes I did go to clubs, but that was way before I started seeing Amanda so what makes you think that I would do it again?"

Her mom came up to Jon's face and slapped him and he started to turn red and Amanda tried to push him back and he was just so pissed off. Amanda looked at Jon and says "Jon don't let them get to you their just being assholes"

He nodded and says "Just to let you know straight up, if me and Amanda gets married or start having kids we won't include you and I damn sure know I don't want my kids around you"

I looked at Nina and nodded my head singling her to tell them about the baby and she started to nod her head "no" and I whispered in her ear and says "Just do it so we can get over with it"

She looked down and her parents noticed her looking down and she said "You know what Jon is right like what I'm about to tell you, you won't be included..." She then added "I'm pregnant with Colby's baby"

Everyone was shocked but Amanda and Jon, but Nick came over to me and he made a joke and I was laughing with him and than he said "Since this was brought up, Tina is pregnant and that's why Jonny called see you guys"

Amanda shook my head and says "God you just love to have more and more kids"

Nick smiled at her and says "Yea that's what Tina wants and I love her so why not,and Jonny wants a little brother or sister"

I laugh and says "If you have twins just don't become like your parents"

Their father came up to me and looks at me with discuss and so did her mother. Nina went up to him and says "We don't want you, part of our children life, just leave"

Her mother shook her head and began to walk away and her dad looked at us both and says "You think you can take care of a child but deep down you know your not ready to have one"

She nodded her head and says "Yea your right I wasn't planing on having kids right now in my career but now I am pregnant and it was a drunk thing so please"

Her mom looked at her and puts her hand on her face and she says "When you need help you can always call me"

I walked over to her and says in her ear "Let's just leave and go to Nick's house"

She nodded and took my head and began to walk away inside the cars and so did the others. We all drove away to Nick's and Tina's home. Once we got to the house and got out the car Nina looked a little depressed so I asked her what was wrong. She looked at me and says "Sorry that it didn't turned out the way you wanted"

I smiled at her and says "Hun nothing can ever make me happier then having a baby with you"

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and than Jon said "Stop the lovely stuff and come inside and eat food please"

I laughed and says "Okay we are coming". I walked inside of Nick's house and it wasn't huge or like a little small apartment it was just right. Nick doesn't live out here but he was just visiting in laws for a few days and Jonny was off on spring break.

Amanda looks at the table and looks over at Jonny and says "Jonny did you make this for us you little rascal". She picked him and he started to laugh

Jonny would say "Yes Aunty Manda and mommy helped me"

Jonny came over to me and gives me a hug and he would whisper in my ear and says "If you hurt my Aunty I hurt you"

I smiled at him and says "Don't worry buddy Aunty Nina will be fine"

He nodded and ran to Nick who picked him up and puts him in the chair next to him and we all sat down and started to eat, what I was seeing was making me feel how I would be a father. While I was day dreaming Nina touched my leg and she says "Colby are you okay?"

I nodded and everyone looks at me and I say "Yea everything is just fine", I gave her a little kiss and started to eat my dinner.


	28. Chapter 28

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~The Last of the Dominican Republic at 9 AM EST~/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nina/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I was sleeping next to Colby in the bed after last night and I was extremely tired, I slowly got up with my hair all over the place and the feeling of throwing up again. So I ran to the bathroom to go throw up in the toilet, when I was walking out the bathroom I realized that Colby wasn't even in the room with me. I went over to the window and sees him in the backyard with a cup of water next to him talking on the phone as usual, I grabbed my jacket and wraps it around me and than puts on some shoes and walks down to the back yard and Colby was on the phone and I over heard him say "Yea and how much will that cost?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He then says "Okay so what will happen with Zarha with the whole her trying to sue me and expose me thing?". Colby would write everything on the paper and I walked up to him and says "Hey Babe what's going on?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He looks at me and says on the phone "Dan I will call you later my girlfriend just woke up, call you later" he hanged up the phone and turns to me/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I looked at him and says "So why did you need to tell Danny about Zarha?/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colby looked down on the floor as I asked him a question and he says "There is something I never told you about Zarha that I lied to you about?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I looked at him and started to raise my voice says "So you lied to me when I tired to help you out?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colby got up and tries to put his hand on my waist and I pushed him away and shakes my head in shock and he says "Look the only reason why I got exposed was because when I dumped her was the time when she cheated on me and she was having my child and she got rid of it and exposed me saying how I cheated on her and dumped her because she was having my kid, I didn't tell you because I thought you would think that I'm just going to bang you and leave"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I looked at him and says "Okay look we been together for 6 months and you got me pregnant and now you want to tell me about Zarha doing this?, she was my friend"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He looks at me and says "I know that's the only reason why I didn't tell you anything because she was your friend"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I shook my head and says "But you still should of told me, look what happen to you and her you know you could of told me right, the truth" /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He nodded his head no and says "I just didn't want you to think wrong like everyone else did and plus you would probably dumped me then" /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I laughed and says "Well it's our last day and than back our way to work so that's the day I have to tell Hunter about Mr or Ms Veda"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and says "So your giving the baby your last name?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head and says "Unless you want to give the baby yours that's fine but I don't care" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and says "Let's see if the others are up yet because I want some food like right now"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "Your always hungry Colby"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Amanda/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was sleeping until Jon woke me up by shaking me and he saying "Amanda what time is it?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I turned my head giving him and evil stare and says "Jon you was up you can freaking figure it out, and I'm going back to sleep" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and comes on top of me and says "So grumpy today, what's up" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked up at him and says "You want to know why I'm so grumpy...". I rolled over and goes on top of him and than adds "Because I want to sleep" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He chuckled and says "Yea it doesn't look like you want to sleep anymore". He begins to kiss my neck and I pulled away and got off of him and he asked in confusion "Did I do something wrong?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head no and says "No it's not you Jon, I just can't get the image out my head with you and her" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He shakes his head and gets up to reach for me and adds "Why are you so worried about her?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I rolled my eyes and gets up from the bed and says "Well one good reason is because she a crazy and she's April" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He rolls his eyes and seats up on the bed and goes over and wraps his arms around me while I was thinking and once he touch me I smiled for a second and then went back looking depressed and he says "I been with a lot of girls, more like a one night stand thing and..." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him confused and says "And how is this supposed to make me feel better again?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He smiled at me and says "What I was trying to say is that April was not really my girlfriend, I mean she was but she was like a my friend and benefit thing a..." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and says "So you and April was just sex buddy's" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded and says "Yea pretty much but then April's big mouth was running around saying how oh I'm her boyfriend and all we do is mess around everyday and then everyone looked down at me saying how, oh how can you use her like that when she was the one who said she wanted the relationship like that and that's what a freaking gave her" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head and cups his face and says "Oh honey you know all we doing is have sex almost everyday" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and says "Yea but hey you like how I roll so everything is fine and plus best part is you love me so... Ha" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and then goes on top of him and says "Yea your right, but I really do love you Jon" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He smiled at me and says "I really love you to"./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Liz/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was just waking up with my hair all over the place and the covers wrapped around me tightly I slowly seats up in the bed and Joe realized that I was getting up and he says "Good Morning to you sun shine" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled at him and says "Oh it's Friday already..." I put my hand on my head and adds "Happy anniversary baby". I gave him a kiss and then lays down back in the bed/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughs and says "You know I got something for you right?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I turned around to look at him and says "What?! babe I told you I don't want anything, I just wanted to spend more time with you" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He rolled his eyes and sat up in the bed and grabs a black box that was on the floor and he says to me "Elizabeth Jenna Mendez...". When he said my full name I turned around looking at the box that was in his hand and when he opened the box it had a ring in it and I looked up at him and he adds "Will you be forever my love and marry me? And become " /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I started to cry and laugh at the same time and that's when I knew I had to come up with an answer and says "Is that even a real question Joe.." I started to laugh and then adds "Of course I will marry you Joe" I wiped my tears and jumps on top of Joe and gives him and kiss and he puts the ring on my finger and I smiled,I couldn't take my hands off of Joe he just made my day and I hope I can make his./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Colby/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was upstairs in the bed room changing my clothes and Nina was seating on the bed looking frustrated while making her doctor appointment for her back and I say "Well when is your appointment" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looked up at me and says "I am going tomorrow when we get back like 10 o'clock" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "Okay I'll drop you off there in my car and we will see the doctor". When I was done getting dress I looked at Nina looking depressed and I walked over to her and jumps into the bed and slowly goes over to her and starts to kiss her neck and I said "What's up with you?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She turned around to look at me and looks at me and says "Nothing I'm just thinking about work and our baby" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her and says "Well I mean you will be out for 2 months maybe more and I will take off for one month when you come back?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looked at me and says "Okay but the baby has to be maybe 2 months old for me to come back to work and I have to be willing to be able to come back and she can't come to work with us until she is can walk" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "Okay my parents can take care of him/her while we are working when you come back in Tampa or they can travel with us and we can see her/him after the shows" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and says "Okay but we are going to have to spend money for them to come here"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "it's okay I have that part under control" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She smiled and says "Wow we have like everything planned before she comes" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looks at her and says "Oh you want a girl?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She laughs and says "Yea and hell you never know if I have a set of twins" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled and says "What would you name them?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She had to think about it and then she came up with a answer and says "Okay if we have a girl Aaliyah and Annabel and if I have boys, Joshua and Caleb" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded to all the names and says "Yea that seems to be prefect I love them and I'm sure your be a great mother" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She smiled at me and says "I'm sure your be a great father Colby" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"April/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was already up and Phillip was still sleeping and so I walked out the room to go to the kitchen and then I was over hearing Nina and Colby's conversation and now just finding out that she is pregnant and after that I walked pass the door and went down the stairs and saw Amanda and Jon and then Amanda saw me and I try to get away but she saw me anyways and she says "Look who walked in the room Jon?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He turned to look at me and he says "Oh Morning April what's up?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at them and says "Morning, um Jon can I talk with you for a moment... Alone?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked at Amanda and then back at me and Amanda says "Go ahead Jon I will be here and finishing cooking okay?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He gave her a kiss and says "I will be back okay". He would then walk towards the backyard of the house he adds "Okay what do you need April?" he says seating down./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him a little scared and says "So I don't know what we are after the huge break up we ha..." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He cuts me off and says "April me and you are done okay we had this talk already and you keep telling people that you broke up with me no no no it's the other way around, you was using me sorry April not going happen Hun" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and says "Jon can you at least listen to me like I didn't even get to finish of what I was going to say like" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He rolled his eyes at me and says "Okay what the hell you want from me April?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and says "What the hell is Amanda's problem like she wants to be my friend and the next she's my enemy like" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked at me with confusion and says "Hold up Amanda was always there to support and you wanted to be her friend and then you don't that's not her problem that's yours" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head and says "Yea your right okay but I just got so jel..." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and says "You jealous of Amanda for being with me and you want me back?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head "no" and says "No Jon I don't want you back and yes I am jealous of her life and me and Phillip are fine" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded his head and says "Okay so this is how things are going to go down between us.. We are just going to friends that's all nothing else but friends okay we are in 2015 right now live it love it " /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head and says "I'm fine with that I just don't want anything to be kinda awkward between us" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked at me and says "Yea look I'm going to go back to Amanda and I'll see you later". He walked away and I rolled my eyes and walked up back to the stairs and wakes up Phillip./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Jon/span /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was upstairs just laying in the bed with my feet up and texting on the phone while Amanda was doing the same thing. I then got a call from Hunter and seats up in the bed and says "Hey Hunter what's up?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He says "Good Morning Jonathan I have a quick thing to talk about with you if that's fine?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "Yes of course please go a head" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He says "Okay so I am going to see if you can do a championship shot next year in 2016! But it depends on how story lines go and since Joe turned on you guys." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head and says "Yea okay that's fine by me everything is great, Thanks to calling to let me know" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He then says "Okay Jonathan I will see you when you come back." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled and hanged up the phone, I looked over at Amanda and says "I just might have got my World Heavyweight Championship title shot"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She had a huge smile on her face and says "Jon that's so great oh my god". She jumps on me hugs me and kisses me, she got off of me and turned to her phone and she was texting Nina and stuff. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked up at her seeing the time and says "Okay I'm going to go out with the guys today to just hang out you know" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and says "Okay I will be here in my bed maybe taking a nap" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and gives her a kiss on the cheek and says "I'll see you later okay" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and I left the room closing the door seeing the guys was already down the stairs. We all walked out the house and went into Colby's car and we drove around heading out to the bar. I looked at them and says "Oh man just got the best call of a life time" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby and Joe looked at me confused and Colby says "What is it? Another April and Amanda cat fight over you" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Joe laughed and says "I mean I just waiting for Liz to tip her off" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I laughed and says "You guys are crazy and no what happened was that Hunter called and probably next year I will have my title match with one of you two. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby and Joe looks at me happy and Joe says "Well more good news is that I'm getting married"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby laughed and says "Wait dude are you seriously getting married to Liz?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Joe nodded and says "Yea that's the plan and today is our anniversary to so it was just a prefect moment" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Jon looks confused and says "You only been with Liz for about 4 months bro is that the girl you want to be with?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Joe laughed and says "I been with Liz for 2 years now, what are u talking about?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby looked up at Joe and says "So you been with Nina at the same time as Liz that's the only way it would make sense" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded my head and I said "Dude that's messed up like come on she was you girlfriend" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Joe looked at me and says "I cheated on Nina with Liz by mistake okay, I was drunk and stuff and I slept with her and then me and her started going out and I feel in love with her instead of Nina and then the word got out and I broke up with her" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby looked red and he says "I going to go back to the house I think I need to not be discussed by you right now Joe" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "Yea I'll join with you Colby,I think Amanda would be happy to see me anyways" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Joe/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was in the car with both Jon and Colby and looks discussed after what I said to them. Once we got there Jon,Colby and I went inside the house and Colby looked at me and went up to me and punches me in the face and says "Look even though you are getting married and stuff but dude she didn't deserve that and you know it" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was holding my face and he's got a point and I nodded at him as he walked up the stairs and Nina and Amanda was looking from the stairs and Nina was in shock and Amanda was just laughing her butt off. Liz ran up to me and I say in her ear "We have to talk right now" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded at me and says "Okay come get some ice for that and we will talk come on get up". She helps me get up and I follow her to the kitchen I sat in one of the chairs and she gave me a pack of ice and says "Okay why did Colby hit you?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her and says "I made a mistake that I told them that I was dating you for 2 years" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looks down and then says "Joe you know that when Nina finds out she's coming after me and I don't want that because she is my friend Joe" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and says "It was a mistake Elizabeth, Jon asked me if I was sure to marry you and I answered the question, if I didn't then he would know that I'm not ready" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded and says "Okay I understand,don't worry we will get threw this, I love you Joe I really do" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled at her and puts my hands on her waist to pull her close and says "I love you to Liz,but hey don't worry about Nina okay she will be fine"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She wraps her arms around my neck and gave me a small kiss and then she says "Okay well it's going down a bit just don't go do some dumb things like drinking in the morning?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her and says "Sorry I needed it okay,I will try to quit drinking everyday in the morning, it's just a habit" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded "Alright fine whatever you say, but just to let you know I got you something and it's back at home waiting for you" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled at her and says "Okay can't wait to leave tonight and I will be here all day now" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Phillip/span /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"April woke me up about 2 hours ago since it is now 3:30 in the afternoon and I was just in here packing my bags and April was quiet the whole time just on her phone on the bed and I looked and walked up to her and say on the bed and says "Hey April did something happened while I was asleep and don't you dare lie to me?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looked at me and shakes her hand at me and says "No nothing is wrong, I'm fine okay". She puts her hand on my cheek and I backed off and looked at her pissed off and walks to the bathroom. She comes after me and wrapping her arms around my stomach and says "Sorry Phillip"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was hold down on the bathroom counter with both hands on it and my head looking down on the floor and saying to April "What the hell did you do this time"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She got off of him and says "Well what happened was with Jon and Amanda..." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I rolled my eyes and says "Did I not say that to leave them alone, they didn't do anything to you April" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She hits me in my shoulder and she was jumping up and down and says "Holy shit Phillip did you know Nina is pregnant?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at her disappointed and says "April everyone knew that even the camera crew knew" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She laughed and then she says "well she going to be on leave honey this is my shot taking the title"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I rolled my eyes and says "Back to what I was saying, if Amanda and Jon didn't do anything to you then don't bother them, I really don't want hit no one/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She laughed and says "Okay babe fine whatever you say" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead and says "I'm about out to eat do you want to come?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She says "Yea sure why not better than sticking up with the drama" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nina /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was seating down on my bed and Colby looked pissed off so he went in the shower. I wanted to know why did he hit Joe. Once he got out the shower he was rubbing the towel on his hair to dry his hair off. I watched him and he noticed me watching him and I turned the other way and he says "What's you with Nina?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I got off the bed going into the bathroom to wash off my face and then he came over and he wraps his arms over me and he started to kiss my neck and he was wearing nothing but a towel and I say "Cob not right now please,hormones" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looks at me and laughed and he says "Sorry baby didn't mean to but why do you look so depressed" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and says "Why did you punch Joe in the face?" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He rolled his eyes and says "You don't want to know what the reason is because then you will hit Liz and Joe" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I rolled my eyes and says "Just tell me what happened and why you did it" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked down on the ground and I picked up his head up to look at me right in the eye and he says "Me and Jon and Joe were talking and Liz is getting married to Liz and Jon asked him if his ready to get married and a..."/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him and says "Go ahead Colby I have all day"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He then adds "Joe said he been with Liz for 2 years not the 4 months but..." /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at him angry and says "He been cheating on me with Liz while I was dating him and the days when he could never be home when I though he was still WORKING OVERNIGHT BUT HE IS SLEEPING WITH MY BEST FRIEND" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looks at me and tries to clam me down and I was getting really upset and slowly falls down on the floor crying then he says "Babe hey it's okay he might not have love you but I do Nina I always loved you and you damn sure know it" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I nodded as I was curled up into Colby's arms and says "Thanks for making me and our baby feel better" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He laughed and says "Yea anything I can do for the mother of my child" /p 


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys Aaliyah here and I'm am moving my story from here to Watt Pad because as you can see it's not working out on there so yea my Watt Pad is aaliyah_veda8901 if you want check it out


End file.
